


Forced Engagement ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer!Anne, Cook!Niall, Dominant!Louis, Harry loves Nick, Harry's 19, Kidnapping, King!Harry, Louis needs to marry, Louis' almost 24, M/M, Nick loves Harry, Prince!Louis, Princess!Lottie, Queen!Jay, Revenge, Sassy!Harry, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive!Harry eventually, Tailor!Zayn, They were friends when they were younger, They've been together 5 years, Wants Harry, forced engagement, harry hates louis, king!Louis, kingdom - Freeform, knight!Liam, poor!harry, unexpected love, uni!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends as children. One hates the other 12 years later. As children Harry and Louis were inseparable until Louis leaves for his parents to replace his late grandmother as King and Queen of England. They promise never to forget each other.<br/>12 years later Louis is about to become king after his father is killed, but needs to be married before his next birthday. After Jay brings up the Styles, Louis decides to pay him a visit.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis forgets about Harry and Harry hates him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to write this, it's completely different from my other stories and I can't wait to write this so read, comment, kudo, subscribe, bookmark and anything else you can do. xx

“Lou?” Harry asks as he watches Louis pack his clothes up.

“Yes Hazzyboo?” Louis asks, using the nickname that always made Harry blush. He loves Harry’s blush. He just loves Harry.

“Why are you packing? Are you going on vacation?” little, nive, 7 year old Harry asks his 11- almost 12- year old best friend.

“No Harry,” Louis sighs. He stops putting clothes away and picks Harry up. He takes him to the bed and lays him down, laying beside him. Louis moves on his side so he’s looking at Harry, one hand holding his head up, the other holding on to Harry’s waist tightly. “I’m moving.”

“Why?” Harry asks, his wide, innocent eyes staring back at him in confusion.

“Well, you know the Queen?” Harry nods happily. “Well, I’m her grandson.” Harry eyes widen in shock.

“Really?” Harry asks, excitedly. Louis nods.

“But you see, she died last week.” Louis says. Harry’s eyes widen and he throws himself on to Louis, pushing Louis’ on his back; Louis holding Harry’s waist and hugging him tightly as the other boy did to him.

“I’m so sorry Lou Lou.” Harry says, holding the boy tight.

“It’s okay Haz, I never met her. At least I don’t remember if I did or not.” Louis chuckles.

“So you aren’t sad?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head at the adorable boy he’s holding.

“I am, but not for that reason.” Louis sighs, holding Harry tightly, pushing Harry’s head so it’s against his neck where the boy’s curls tickle his skin; the boy puts light kisses, giggling. “Because she died, I have to move with my family to the castle. My daddy and mommy are going to be King and Queen and I’m going to be a Prince.” Louis says.

“Then why are you sad?” Harry asks confused, his eyelashes tickling Louis’ neck.

“Because I won’t be able to see you as much anymore.” Louis says sadly. He feels Harry tense up and as the boy tries to get up to look Louis in the eyes, Louis just forces the boy back into his original spot. Instead of fluttering eyelashes that tickle, he feels tears that hurt his heart. Instead of light kisses, he feels trembling lips. Instead of giggling, Louis hears sobs.

“You’re l-leaving me a-all by myself?” Harry sobs, digging his face further into Louis’ neck.

“I don’t want to Haz, really I don’t. If I could choose to be a Prince or stay with you I would choose you in a second. But I can’t choose, I don’t have a choice.” Louis fights tears as he holds his best friend close. They sit in silence until Harry stops trembling and his sobs are quieter.

“Lou Lou?” Harry whispers once he calms down.

“Yeah Boo?” Louis asks, wiping Harry’s fringe away from his eyes.

“Promise you won’t forget me. Promise you’ll call and write. Promise me we’ll always be friends.” Harry says, holding out a pinky. Louis chuckles and wraps his pinky around Harry’s smaller one.

“I promise, I won’t ever forget you.”

***

Louis leaves the next day in tears as he watches Harry disappear through the window.

Harry cries as he watches Louis’ car drive further and further away from him.

Louis calls Harry as soon as he can get his hands on a phone. Harry picks up on the first ring. Louis teases him about waiting by the phone for the call; Harry didn’t bother denying it.

This continues every day for a month. Harry waits for a call from Louis at 5 o’clock. Louis calls him at 5 o’clock. It works until Louis starts his lessons. Lessons on how to dance, ride horses, eat properly, which utensils to use at what time during the meal. Lessons on proper etiquette, how to greet people, how to sit, how to walk, how to talk, how to act; plus his regular school lessons. He just didn’t have time to think about Harry, let alone call him.

Harry would sit by the phone everyday, hoping and waiting for the call that would never come. After about a month of waiting, he decides to call Louis. He does only to find out Louis is playing with other princes his age. Harry gives up after that. He doesn’t wait for a call, he makes new friends. He forgets Louis, just how Louis forgot about him, but always keeping the hatred he has for people who breaks their promises, in the back of his mind. The newly founded prince of England on the top of his list.

***

Louis sighs as he sits in his soon to be throne, getting lectured by his wonderful mother. He isn’t paying one bit of attention to her as he stares at the throne room. The walls are red with patterns painted with gold, real gold. The floors are a goldish looking marble with a red carpet leading to the King, Queen and Prince’s thrones.

Everything was red and gold in this room. The palace was gold and a color or silver and a color. It irritates Louis. When he becomes, King, he is definitely going to get it redone so its more colorful; jewels. He’ll simply add jewels and more gold and silver to each room. He has more than he knows what to do with.

“Louis William Tomlinson are you even listening to me?” Jay yells as Louis just looks at her with a bored look. He’s 23 almost 24, he doesn’t need lectures from his mother.

“Yeah, I heard I’ll be King next month and I decided that’s all I really wanted to hear.” Louis smirks, closing his eyes deciding to lay down on the throne and take a nap.

“Well maybe you should listen to the part about you having to get married before you get the crown.” his mother huffs, annoyed that her son is such a brat. She didn’t raise him to be one.

“Woah, woah, woah. Since when do I have to be married?” Louis asks, shooting up from his laying down position.

“Since forever Louis. It’s been the law centuries before you were born.” his mother explains, shaking her head. “I have a date set up for you to have lunch with lady-

“But mom, I hate all the girls and guys you set me up with! Can’t I go find someone on my own if I  _have_  to get married?” Louis asks desperately. If he’s going to marry someone he wants to be able to tolerate them not one of these boring, snobby, rich, royals. Even if he is one himself.

“Oh, I know, you can go back to Cheshire and find someone.” Jay says excitedly and too quickly for it to just pop into her head. She's been thinking about it for a while.

“What do you want?” Louis asks, knowing there is an ulterior motive.

“I just want to catch up with an old friend.”

“Who?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Anne Styles. You remember her, right? Well anyway she just had a daughter a year ago and I want to go see her and her siblings.” she asks.

“I don’t remember knowing an Anne.” he tells her.

“Oh, well, maybe you’ll remember her daughter. Gemma.” Louis shakes his head, though it did sound familiar.

“Sounds familiar.” he says. She thinks for a second before lighting up.

“I know you’ll remember her son.” she says in delight.

“Who?” he asks cautiously.

“Harry Styles.” Louis does remember him. Louis definitely remembers them now. Well, he can wait to catch up with his old friend, maybe his new fiancé. A smirk makes it’s way across his lips as he remembers the little obedient boy; the boy who was always so eager to please Louis. Hopefully the little blonde boy will still be eager to please him.

“Well, I can’t wait to catch up with my fiancé.” Louis says. He smirks while his mother lights up at the news.

“Do you want them to know about our visit or make it a surprise?” Louis shrugs.

“Let’s make it a surprise.” Louis answers her.

***

“Nick stop it. Put me down.” Harry squeals in delight, as his boyfriend throws him over his shoulder.

“Nope.” Nick says, popping the ‘p’.

“Please!” Harry pleads as his boyfriend keeps on carrying him.

“Harry I thought you would know from our 7 years of friendship and our 5 years of being together that begging doesn’t work on me.” Nick grins, as he hears Harry huff.

“It does in bed.” Harry mutters, loud enough for Nick to hear. Nick slaps his ass, earning a surprise gasp from Harry. “What was that for?”

“Being extremely cheeky on our anniversary.” Nick smiles, as Harry wiggles on his shoulder.

“I’m always extremely cheeky.” Harry counters, patting Nick’s bum. “Mine.” Harry says happily. Man was he happy. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his life.

Nick pats Harry’s bum as well. “Mine.” Nick says, causing Harry to giggle.

Nick smiles at Harry’s possessiveness because its an endearing possessiveness, not overly so with Nick. Well, he isn’t overly possessive, but he’s on the borderline of it. He hates when people touch Harry in a intimate way or sexual way, last one is understandable. He never does anything about the intimate, he hides his jealousy, but if it’s sexual, and not a cheeky pat on the bum from one of his close friends, then he doesn’t hesitate to let his jealousy control him to a point.

He doesn’t keep Harry away from his friends or family, but is with him every second he can get. He doesn’t stop Harry from doing something he doesn’t like. He will voice his opinion, but in the end Harry has to be the one to choose and if he chose the wrong path then Nick will be there to hold him when he needs comfort because that’s what he needs.

So he isn’t overly possessive and controlling, but of he could choose to hide the way he wants to act or not he would rather not hide the way he wants to act. He only does for Harry’s sake.

“So Harry, since its our anniversary tonight, would you mind spending time with me on a date tonight?” Nick asks, poshly making Harry chuckle.

“If you put me down.” Harry compromises.

“We’re almost at your mom’s house anyway.” Nick shrugs and puts him down. “So will you accompany me on a date tonight, my love?” Nick asks, bringing Harry into him by his waist, chest to chest, while Harry wraps his arms around Nick’s neck.

“Of course. Will it be fancy or sappy?” With Nick it was either a sappy or fancy depending on the occasion.

“Both. Wear something fancy, but casual as well.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know why I keep accepting these dates, they’re always so hard to prepare for.” Harry comments, brushing his lips with Nick.

“Because you love me.” Nick replies, leaning in a little tiny bit further. Harry looks in his eyes with complete and utter love.

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone else.” Harry says and connects their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 kudos on the first chapter? Wow you guys are amazing. I hope you like this chapter:) xx

“Jay is that you?” Anne asks in surprise as she sees the Queen and Prince standing right in front of her.

“Hello old friend, it’s wonderful to see you again.” Jay says, bringing her old friend into a hug.

“It’s been so long.” Anne says as they pull back. Jay grabs her frail, weak hands.

“It’s been too long.” Jay corrects her with a smile.

“And you must be Louis. Wow you’ve grown up so much. How old are you now? 22?”

“23.” Louis says kindly. “Turning 24 next month. Actually we came to talk to you and Harry about something.” Louis tells her. A sad look crosses Anne’s face as she tells them to come in. She leads them to the living room, the torn and stained living room.

“I don’t think Harry will want to talk about whatever you’re here for.” Anne sighs, looking out the window.

“Why?” Louis asks curiously.

“Well, he sort of... hates Louis.” she says, trying to say it in the nicest way possible.

"Not a lot, ri-"

"With a burning passion. He said if Louis ever came back he would probably beat the shit out of him, Prince or not, guards or not. His words." She sighs again.

“Why? They were best friends when they were younger.” Jay gasps, looking over at Louis with worry while he looks at Anne with a smirk.

“Well, he claims that Louis broke a big promise they made before he left and well, Harry hates people who breaks their promise. Always had always will.” she shakes her head. “He said you forgot about him to go do things with rich brats. He said he’s actually glad Louis left because now he has Nick, someone who actually cares about him.” she says with a sad and fond look on her face. She loves Nick. She secretly knew about Nick and Harry, seeing them kiss on the porch one nights after they were “hanging out”. She’s just waiting for Harry to tell her he’s gay.

“Who’s this Nick fellow?” Louis asks with a hard face. It couldn't be Nick Grimshaw could it? He hates him, he doesn't remember why exactly, but he knows he hates him.

“Harry’s boyfriend that I’m not supposed to know about.” she chuckles.

“How long have they been together?”

“I found out about 4 years ago and they got extremely close a year before that, so I’d say about five or so years.” Anne says, then goes into a coughing fit. “K-Kitchen.” she says, to them and they help her into the kitchen. She grabs a pill and shakily swallows it after a few failed attempts before grabbing an inhaler. She takes a few puffs of it until she calms down. Jay and Louis help Anne back into the living room where she lies down.

“What was that Anne?” Jay asks worriedly. Anne sighs.

“Last year after Devyn was born, I was diagnosed with lung cancer. It was small and could have been fixed easily, but we didn’t have any money. Harry goes to the hospital to get me medication every now and again.” she says, shutting her eyes. Hopefully they didn't take that as Harry steals it. He does, but they don’t need to know that.

“Why wouldn’t you call me? We could have given you money to get it fixed! We have more than we know what to do with.” Jay says, Louis shushes her.

“I’ll make you a deal Anne.” Louis says, looking at Anne. “I will pay for cancer treatment with the best doctors available and you and Devyn can live at my mother’s castle with her” Anne’s eyes light up. “if” of course. “Harry agrees to come live with me.” Anne nods.

“Why do you want Harry to live with you? Why not with me and Devyn?” she asks. He smirks and leans back in his chair.

“Because I want to live with my husband.” Anne stares at him in shock.

“W-What?”

“I want to propose to Harry. I want to make him mine…”

“I am going to marry Harry. Whether he likes it or not.”

***

Harry walks the rest of the way home, after he parted ways with Nick, and his lips, to see a limo outside of his house. He walks up the driveway confused. He walks into the house confused. He goes into the living room to ask his mom, but he stops short when he see’s Louis’ mother.

“Hello your Highness, how have you been?” Harry asks, taking her hand and kissing the back of it out of respect, making her blush (he can make anyone blush easily). He doesn’t hate Louis’ family, just Louis himself.

“Please Harry, just because I’m the Queen doesn’t mean I don’t want you to call me Jay. So please, call me Jay, for my sake if nothing else.” she laughs. He nods and drops her hand. Just then Louis walks back into the living room with a smile on his face.

“Why Harry, good to see you. How are you doing lovely?” Louis asks with a smile on his face. Harry freezes when he hears the high pitched voice. The voice he’s forgotten, but was always lingering in the back of his mind. The voice of his old home, his old security. The man he hates to no end.

“What are you doing here?” Harry spits out coldly. He doesn’t want anything to do with his low life ex-best friend. He’s done his best to forget him now he just shows up and Harry doesn’t like it.

“I don’t like your tone Harry.” Louis scolds, his eye are slit into a scowl. Harry puts his hands on his face, his mouth dropping into an ‘o’.

“I’m terribly sorry your Highness, let’s try that again.” Harry over dramatically clears his throat. “Oh, Boobear I’m so glad you’re back! Come over here so I can give you a hug then we can head up to my room to catch up and make friendship bracelets!” Harry says over sarcastically, holding his arms open wide for Louis to “give him a hug”. “Was that better bestest friend?” Harry smiles stupidly and obnoctiously.

“Much better actually. Now I would love that hug.” Louis says and walks over to Harry, bringing him into an embrace that Harry tries to squirm out of.

“Let go of me you prat.” Harry struggles, while Louis just chuckles.

“I order you to hug me back Harry.” Louis whispers in his ear so the mother’s can’t hear him.

“And if I don’t?” Harry asks back cockily, whispering so, again, the mothers can’t hear.

“If you don’t, when I become king I will take your home away from you and your family and make you live out on the streets.” Harry’s eyes widen as he hugs Louis back immediately.

“You’re such a dick, I hope you rot in hell.” Harry says, but the mothers could hear.

“Harry Edward Styles! We do not use that kind of language in this house!” Anne scolds. Harry opens his mouth, but is cut off by Louis.

“Now is that anyway to talk to your soon-to-be fiancé?” Louis asks, as he sits down beside his mother, with a smirk.

“My what?” Harry asks. “I must have heard you wrong, I thought you said soon-to-be fiancé.” Harry chuckles. “I would never in a million years marry the likes of you. My mother wouldn’t allow it anyway.” Harry says, still chuckling.

“Harry…” Anne trails off.

"Yeah mom?" She shakes her head. He looks around the room. Jay has a smile join her face, she's practically beaming, Anne looks upset, and Louis, well Louis has an evil smirk on his lips that Harry just wants to wipe off. Or punch off, both work. He turns to Anne.

“Mom, he’s joking right?” she shakes her head. “Please tell me he’s joking.” he pleads rushing over and kneeling in front of her. “I’m not going to marry him. Please tell me you haven’t done something.” he pleads even more.

“We need the money Harry.”

“So you’re just going to sell me off to the guy I’ve hated for years now for money?” he asks betrayed. “Please I’ll quit uni, I’ll get three jobs, fuck I’ll become a fucking prostitute! Anything, but this please.” he begs, but she shakes her head.

“I’m letting you decide dear, I wouldn’t make you marry someone that you don’t love.” she says, then Harry’s baby sister starts to cry. “I’m going to go check on Devyn. I’ll let you two talk it out. Would you like to come meet Devyn Jay?” she asks tiredly and Jay nods. Harry looks over at Jay

“Oh, uh. Hi, again, your highness.”

“Again, just call me Jay dear.” she says and follows Anne up the stairs. Harry sits on the couch across from Louis. It was silent, an awkward silence, for a few minutes before Louis spoke.

“Harry-” Louis starts.

“What?” Harry snaps. He doesn’t want to marry Louis, he doesn’t want to be King, he doesn’t want to live his life with Louis. He wants to marry Nick, he wants to have kids with Nick, he wants to live his life with Nick.

“I can pay for your mom’s treatments.” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s attention.

“What?”

“I can pay for her treatments, get her the best medical care out there. All you have to do is marry me.” Louis says, a smirk threatening to show on his face.

“What could you possibly get out of marrying me? It’s not like you actually care about me you fucking twat.” Harry curses.

“Of course I care about you. We were best mates before fiancés.”

“Oh cut the shit. You stopped being my best mate when you left and forgot about me, just like I forgot about you.” Harry says. “Now seriously what do you get out of this?”

“I need to marry someone to become King.” Louis simple says. Harry waits for him to continue.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Why does it have to be me?” Harry asks as if it was obvious.

“Well I can’t find anyone I can connect. My mom brought up Anne and you. I remembered that we had a good connection when we were younger. So my mother and I came down here. I started talking to Anne about i t and right before I could really say anything she had a coughing fit, which we took care of so you don't need to check on her." Louis says annoyed that Harry was going to get up while he was talking. "We asked her what it was about and she explained her cancer and Devyn and well its perfect for everyone.” Louis explains getting up then walks over to Harry. “Besides you really are a looker, puberty has been good to you.” Louis says, looking Harry up and down at the last part.

“What if I refuse?” Harry asks. He may not have seen Louis for years, but from the years he did know Louis he knows he always gets what he wants.

“I’ll force you to marry me and you have to do it by law. The only difference it I won’t help Anne and Devyn. So really you choose how you want things to play out, you’re marrying me either way.”

“Everyone gets something out of it, except for me.”

“Your mother gets to live and she can support Devyn-”

“Yes and that’s the only reason I’m agreeing to this, other than the fact that I have to anyway. But I have friends here who I probably won’t see for years, then I have to marry you instead of my boyfriend of five years. I can’t marry the guy I love because you had to go and make me your fiancé by blackmail.” Harry huffs, sitting down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

“So you agree then?” Louis asks, his smirk full on display. Harry nods.

“Yes." Harry nods shamefully. "Do you even feel partly bad that you’re ruining my life?” Harry asks.

“No not really. I’m quite happy about it actually. I get you all to myself now.” Louis purrs.

“Can we get a divorce after your coronation?” Harry asks hopefully. He doesn’t want to be with anyone, but Nick.

“Nope, not how it works. You’re stuck with me after you say ‘I do’ until the day we die.”

“What about when someone else takes the throne?”

“I don’t think so Haz, people will still be all over us-”

“Don’t call me Haz. You’re only allowed to call me Harry.” Harry spits out at him.

“I can call you whatever I want Hazzyboo.” Louis smirks at the blush on Harry’s face.

“You actually remember that?” Harry asks, not looking up.

“Of course I do, I remember a lot more than you think I do. So I forgot about you for a few years-”

“A few? Let’s see I think I was about 7 when you left and I’m now 19 so that’s about 12 years. Yeah, only a few.” Harry spits out sarcastically.

“Anyway. I didn’t forget anything about you.” Louis lies. He hardly remembers anything, just that Harry always used to blush when Louis called him Hazzyboo.

“Really.” Harry didn’t believe him one bit.

“Really.”

“Okay, when’s my birthday.” Louis actually remembers it.

“February 1.”

“Favorite color?”

“Orange.” Louis guesses.

“Who was the kid that used to bully me and you saved me from?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t it Nick Grimshaw or something like that?” Louis asks. He doesn’t remember why, but he knows he’s never liked that guy.

“No, I never told you about the bully. And Nick never hurt me.” Harry says rolling his eyes.

“I remember I hated him though.” Louis insists.

“Oh, that’s because for some reason unknown to me he wanted to be my friend, but you wouldn’t let him. I think you said something about him taking me away from you or something like that.” Louis remembers that day now. He was supposed to meet Harry at the park. When he got there Harry was holding hands with some guy he didn’t know and he hated it. Harry ran up to him, Nick in toll, and told Louis how he and Nick were now friends. Louis didn’t like it, but he especially didn’t like when Nick picked Harry up for a hug while Harry was going to give Louis a hug.

Harry went off to pick some flowers to make crowns for the three of them, leaving just Nick and Louis. Nick smirked at Louis who was giving him a glare. Nick told Louis he was going to have Harry all to himself. He told Louis he was going to marry Harry. Louis got angry and told Nick that Harry was his, if anyone was going to marry Harry it would be him. They made a bet about who ever Harry married, the other would leave him alone.

Looks like Louis won.

“I remember why I hate him so much. We made a bet on who would marry you, ya know. Looks like I won huh?” Louis says, running his hands through Harry’s curls. Harry slaps his hands away only to get a hard grip on his chin. “Don’t you dare slap me. I can do what I want with you, fiancé. I don’t care if you would rather become a prostitute than be with me, you’re mine and you will listen to me. Get it?” Louis growls, his face too close to Harry’s for comfort.

“G-Got it.” Harry stutters making Louis grin like a madman.

“Good.” he says and kisses Harry’s lips. Harry wants to pull away, he really, really does, but he doesn’t want to do anything to make Louis go back on his word about helping his mother and Devyn; so he kisses back.

He was actually hoping to feel something. Maybe it would make spending the rest of his life with Louis more bearable, but to no avail. He felt nothing, but disgust and longing. Longing for Nick’s lips to be placed on his instead of Louis’. Longing to marry Nick instead of Louis. Longing to be with Nick away from Louis.

“Mmm, as good as I thought it would be.” Louis moans when he pulls back.

“I have a few questions if you don’t mind.” Harry says. Louis nods sitting down beside Harry closely, making him slightly uncomfortable. “Where will my mom and Devyn be. I’m not leaving them here to fend for themselves.” Harry says.

“They will be staying at my mother’s castle. As you probably know my father died and my mother has been quite lonely. Besides she misses Anne, they were best friends before we had to leave.” ‘and forgot about us’ Harry thinks bitterly.

“Who's going to look after Devyn while my mother is in treatment?” Harry asks. Louis thinks before shrugging.

“Either my mom, the caretaker for my little sisters or she can stay with us. Give us practice for when we have children.”

“We’re having children?” Harry asks shocked, although he should have seen it coming, the two are going to be spending the rest of their lives together.

“Obviously, we’ll need someone to take over for us when we become too old.” Louis explains, putting his hand on Harry’s thigh. It was almost comforting; almost.

“Will I ever get to come back here? Too see my friends and my grandparents and Gemma and her family?”

“Most likely not.” Harry slumps. “But they will be allowed to visit you, with a few days warning of course. I’m not going to close you off from everyone. There will be days every few years that you can come back and visit, but other than that and official Kingly duties you’ll be stuck in the castle with me.” Harry groans. “It really isn’t all that bad when you get used to it.” Louis comforts him, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

“Will my family and friends be at the wedding?” Harry asks. He wants Nick to be there, as insane as that sounds, he doesn’t know if he can go through it without him.

“Yes, but I want to meet them and approve of them first. Your mother, and sisters are automatically allowed seeing as we are going to be family.” Louis answers, hiding his smirk. No reason to make Harry feel worse. Too late.

“Louis can I have one thing before I’m officially your fiancé?” Harry felt like he was literally ripping his heart out with those two words. Your Fiancé.

“Sure, what is it love?” Harry has to hold back a cringe. Nick was the only one allowed to call him love.

“Can I have one more date with Nick? So I can let him down easy?” Harry says. He didn’t want to go to Nick say “Hey babe, I’m being forced to marry my ex-best friend aka the Prince of England and this is our last moment as boyfriends. Bye.”

“When?” Louis asks. He doesn’t like the idea of Harry going out with Nick. This guy could try to talk Harry out of marrying Louis which would be bad for him. He has to be married by his next birthday, in a month. Then again he can always use the force method.

“We are supposed to go on a date tonight, it’s our 5th year anniversary.” Harry answers. Louis nods.

“Fine, but you can’t tell him about our engagement” Harry cringes. “until the end of the date, understand?” Harry nods solemnly.

“I’m going to go get ready, he should be here any minute.” Harry says and walks up to his room. He looks into Devyn's room to see Anne rocking her to sleep and Jay looking at Devyn with adoration. Harry knocks on the door quietly and the mothers looks up. Anne’s look is slightly worried, but more tired expression on her face.

He doesn’t walk into the room, only nods as a signal that he’s doing it.

“Are you sure?” Anne mouths, her eyes full of worry and guilt. If she wasn’t sick Harry wouldn’t have to marry the Prince. Well he could always force Harry to do that, but it wouldn’t be good press. She doesn’t know that was the Prince's plan B. “You don’t have too.”

Harry nods again, closing his eyes to stop tears from flowing as he reminisces in what he’s going to have to leave behind. He doesn’t know when he’ll see his mother again, but at least he will see Devyn grow up. The one upside to this is that Devyn will be treated like a Princess because she deserves that. Harry will get to spoil her and his mum and Gemma like he’s always wanted too.

Gemma.

He walks into his room, shutting the door. He sighs as he crawls into bed, grabbing his phone. He goes to her contact and presses on her name. He crawls under the blanket and cuddles a pillow. She picks up on the fourth ring.

"Harry, I'm in the middle of something." Gemma hisses into the phone angrily.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry, call me back when you aren't busy." Harry sniffles, his voice raspy and shaking. He didn't even realize he was crying.

"Haz, are you crying?" Gemma asks worriedly. Harry places a hand on his face to wipe off a tear.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"Harry are mom and Devyn okay?" She asks frantically. Harry chuckles.

"They're fine. They'll be better then fine soon." Harry sniffles again.

"Harry did you and Nick break up?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I-I'm being forced to marry Louis. I'm being forced into an engagement with the guy I hate." Harry sobs.

"Sh sh sh. Are you sure he's forcing you?"

"He said I could either agree or he could force me. If I agree, which I did, he's going to help mom and Devyn. He's going to pay for her cancer treatments and Devyn is going to live with us while mum is treatment. You're invited to the wedding also."

“I’m sure we can get you out of this somehow.” Gemma say Harry could hear the gears turning in her head over the phone.

“You keep trying, but I have to go get ready for my last date with the love of my life.” Harry sniffles.

“We’ll figure something out.” he nods even though he knows she can’t see him.

“Bye.” he says. He hangs up after Gemma tells him goodbye and that she loves him, that they’ll find a way to get him out of it. He looks at the time and sees he has only 10 minutes to get ready. He dried his tears and washed his face. He put eye drops in his eyes to hide the redness his crying made, luckily his eyes weren’t puffy so he wouldn’t have that to worry about that.

He walks back into his room and walks to his closest. He grabs his navy blue blazer and a white v-neck. He throws those on the bed and goes into his drawer, grabbing a pair of white skinny jeans and navy blue converse. He throws everything on, buttoning up his blazer, before fixing his curls. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and sighs. This will be his last date with Nick unless Gemma is right and can get him out of it.

Once he decides he looks perfect, he wants to look his best for Nick, he heads downstairs where Louis is chatting to a guard. Louis looks up at him and smiles.

“Well, don’t you look ravishing.” Louis says, standing up and walking towards Harry. Harry looks down, not wanting to look the bastard in the eyes.

“Look,” Louis sighs, taking Harry’s arms and wrapping them around his waist, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “I know you hate this right now and I understand, I really do, but you have to understand this is the best for everyone. Who knows how long Nick would have stuck around for. I’m not saying he would get up and leave because I don’t know him enough to judge him on that, I only what I know from when we were younger, but if he was going to want a life with you don’t you think he would have asked you to marry him already?” Louis asks, lifting Harry’s head up.

“I’m still in uni.” Harry replies weakly, but he knows somewhere in his mind that Louis is right.

“That doesn’t matter, you’ve known him for how many years before you started dating?”

“8.”

“That’s 13 years of knowing each other, 7 was friendship, because it must have been after I left when it started" Harry sort of chuckles. "And 5 was relationship. If he was going to ask, I would imagine he would have done it by now.” Louis says, reeling Harry in.

“I guess-”

“So isn’t it good to get out of a relationship that’s going nowhere and into one that will.”

“But we don’t love each other.” Harry says, stepping away. Louis closes the distance again.

“We will in time, we’re just getting married before that.” Louis can’t believe Harry is falling for it.

“Or we can end up with me hating you even more.” Harry says, going cross again.

“That won’t happen, but let’s get off the topic for now, shall we?” Harry nods. “Now tonight I want you to text me where your date is being held and at what time its over. I’m going to becoming at the end of the date to pick you up and take you to the palace. We will have guards and maids packing everything up and moving them. Now, remember you can’t tell Nick anything before the date is over understood.” Harry nods. “My number is in your phone and” there was a car horn “there’s Nick. Have a lovely last date because after you’re all mine.” Louis whispers, kissing his neck lightly before backing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudo, it's 6 am and I haven't slept yet so sorry this isn't amazing. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walks out the door with a fake smile, which soon turns genuine. He couldn’t help, but smile when he sees Nick. He loves him with his whole being. Nick looks gorgeous, white shirt with a black blazer -which made Harry know tonight was going to be special because he never sees Nick wearing a blazer unless its a special occasion-, simi-tight black skinny jean with black boots and his hair in a quiff. He has a box of chocolates and flowers in his hand; and if Harry felt his insides melting, no one has to know.

“Hello beautiful.” Nick says, moving from where he was leaning against the car to stand in front of Harry, kissing his lips sweetly before pulling back with a wide smile.

“Hello.” Harry says quietly, blushing from everything. Nick is just so sweet. Nick hands him the gifts and kisses his cheek.

“Shall we be off?” Nick asks. Harry nods, beaming. Nick walks Harry over to the passenger side and opens the door like a gentleman. Harry stutters out a thank you, Nick still having the effect of making Harry stutter and blush like a fool over simple gestures, and gets in, smelling the flowers before Nick got into the car.

“So, where are you taking me on this fine evening?” Harry asks as Nick starts the car.

“Its a surprise love.” Nick says, Harry groans.

“I hate surprises.” Harry pouts while Nick smiles, lacing their hands together.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Harry nods and leans his head on the headrest. He shuts his tired from crying eyes and tries his hardest to stay awake.

“Tired?” Nick asks and Harry nods. “Go to sleep, we still have a while till we get there.” Nick tells him and Harry didn’t object. He shut his eyes and sighs, he wishes things could stay like this forever.

***

“Harry, babe. Wake up, we’re here.” Nick whispers in Harry’s ear as he gently shakes the boy, waking him up. Harry groans and sits up, the way he was sitting giving him a crick in his neck. He rubs his eyes like a child before looking over at Nick who has an adoring smile on his face.

“Ready?” Harry smiles and nods, getting out with Nick. Nick walks over to his side and takes ahold of his hand.

“Where are we?” Harry asks, looking at the non-familiar place. He looks around more to see water and boats. They are at a dock.

“Why are we here? Are we going swimming?” Harry asks. Nick chuckles and shakes his head.

“No love, we’re going on our date.” Nick tells him, then gets out, Harry following the suit. Harry grabs Nick’s outstretched hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Where is this? What dock are we at?” Harry asks Nick. Nick laughs at Harry making the latter flush.

“There’s only one around here darling.” Nick says, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Right, I forgot about that, sorry.” Nick just smiles at him and leads him to a boat. It’s more like a yacht.

“N-Nick. Where did you get this? How could you afford this?” Harry wasn’t being rude it’s just that Nick’s pay had gone down with the economy, his radio job didn’t pay as much as it used too. That and he helps pay for Harry’s uni with Harry.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re worth it.” Harry beams at him, but then when Nick turns away, he let his face fall. He wasn’t worth it, he would be breaking Nick’s heart in two by the end of the night. He still has to text Louis where the date is.

Nick lead him on to the lit up boat, Afire Love. Funny name for a boat Harry thinks, but it isn’t his boat. Nick leads him up a plank of wood, Harry likes it, makes him feel like a pirate, and on to the ship to be met with a breathtaking sight. There is a table in the center. It was a simple table, white cloth, eating utensils and plates, wine in a wine bucket, a white rose as its center piece along side a candle. The lights are dimmed, giving off a romantic vibe while a violin plays in the background.

“Nick, this is amazing.” Harry truly did love it. Harry doesn’t like big things most of the time, that’s why he was surprised Nick got such a big boat since Nick knows that, but the dinner is simply; Harry loves it.

“I’m glad you like it love.” Nick kisses Harry’s head. “Now I’m starving, why don’t we eat?” Harry laughs and nods smiling. He can’t seem to stop doing that tonight. They walk over, Nick pulling out Harry’s chair, Harry making a cheeky comment about how Nick should be a gentlemen more often, Nick making some snarky comment back. The waiter comes with their food, Nick opening the wine while Harry makes another cheeky comment, Nick coming up with something just as cheeky. And if that’s how the rest of the dinner gos, neither minds at all.

***

“I’m going to head to the loo before dessert. Stay beautiful.” Nick points at Harry. Harry chuckles and shakes his head as Nick walks away. Just as Nick rounds the corner Harry got a text.

From: Fiancé

Harry rolls his eyes at name Louis put in his phone.

Where are you at, you were supposed to text me as soon as you found out. xx

Harry rolls his eyes again.

To: Louis- (he couldn’t stand the name)

We’re at a dock.

 

From: Louis

Which one? xx

 

To: Louis

The only one around here.

 

From: Louis

I’m coming to get you now, I don’t care if it’s over.

 

To: Louis

We’re having dessert soon anyway. Can’t I have just a little bit longer with him? Please?

Harry can’t believe he just said please to Louis.

 

From: Louis

No. Have fun while you can, I’ll be there in a few minutes, we’re near there anyway. We just finished packing the house up and we we’re heading back, we’ll pick you up on the way. What’s the boat called? xx

To: Louis

How’d you know I was on a boat?

Harry was just trying to stall him now.

From: Louis

You told me you’re at a dock, obviously you’re on a boat. Now what’s the name? xx

 

To: Louis

Doesn’t matter, we’re out in the water, just wait for us to come back.

 

From: Louis

Don’t worry about that, now what’s the name?

Harry sighs in annoyance and turns his head to hear Nick walking back. Harry types the name fast then throws his phone in his pocket

To: Louis

Afire Love.

 

“Harry, I want to talk to you about something.” Nick starts out, fumbling with his hand, not looking in Harry’s eyes. Harry grows worried, taking Nick’s hand in his own he rubs his thumbs over the back of his hand soothingly.

“What’s wrong?” Nick looks at him wide eyed.

“Promise you won’t hate me.” Nick says, holding Harry’s hands tight in his.

“I promise.” he guarantees his news is worse.

“Let’s go on the top deck.” Nick stalls, grabbing Harry’s hand in his, taking him to the top deck. Nick is shaking slightly, Harry’s really worried now.

“O-Okay so um… I don’t know where to start.” Nick shifts his feet back a forth. Nick looks amazing in the moonlight, Harry thinks, like the light knew exactly how to hit him.

“From the beginning.” Harry lifts Nick’s head up, looking into his eyes. Nick nods slightly.

“Well, I was doing my radio show when I was called to my bosses office.”

“You didn’t get fired did you?” Harry asks worriedly.

“N-No, there was a man there. He works for a television company. They're making a new show and they want me to host it.” Harry’s worried face breaks out into a grin and pulls Nick into a kiss.

“Nick that’s amazing! Why would I hate you because of that?” Harry asks after he pulls back.

“Its in New York. I would have to move to America.” Harry’s face drops.

“W-What did you say?” He hopes Nick didn’t say no, its an amazing opportunity. Beside, with Harry leaving Nick will need something good to happen for him.

“I said I would think about it. It’s an amazing opportunity, but I can’t leave you.” Harry shakes his head frantically.

“Take it, forget about me, take this job!” Harry says. Nick smiles.

“I don’t have to choose” Nick takes Harry’s hand and drops to one knee. Harry covers his mouth with one hand, gasping into it as tears form onto his face. “Harry I love you, I love you so much it hurts to think about not being with you for the rest of my life. I want to make you mine. I want to grow old with you, have children with you. I want to do everything with you. I won’t drag this out because I know you hate sappy, long speeches” Nick pulls out the ring. “So Harry Edward Styles… Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Nick asks, waiting confidently as he’s sure Harry will say next. Harry forgets everything. He forgets about his mum, he forgot about her cancer. He forgot about his dad who left him and his family to fend for themselves for another man. He forgets about Louis. He forgets about how he’s going to have to say no and marry another man. He just forgets. Right as a ‘yes’ is about to slips past his lips, something interrupts him.

“Harry love, what’s taking you so long?” Harry hears a voice from behind him ask. He shakes his head, a small ‘no’ escaping his lips. He hasn’t told Nick. Nick looks over and his face drops into a scowl. “Oh, look, I made it in time for the proposal. Take it you haven’t broken it too him yet, huh Haz?” Louis asks with a smirk gracing his lips.

“What are you-”

“Oh Haz, let me be the one to break it to him!” Louis squeals in delight at the thought of ruining Nick’s life. Harry’s at loss for words. He runs towards Louis.

“No, I-I need to tell him, please leave.” Louis sighs, but nods reaching into his pocket.

“Fine, but put this on.” Louis says, handing Harry an engagement ring.

“But-”

“I can always tell hi-”

“Fine.” Harry grumbles, discreetly taking the ring and putting it on. Hopefully Nick won’t notice.

“5 minutes.” Louis says, walking his guards out of the door.

“Harry?” Harry can’t take it, he runs into Nick’s arms and kisses Nick for the last time.

“I-I… I can’t… No.” Harry says, taking a step away from Nick.

“No what?”

“I can’t marry you.” Nick’s eyes widen and takes Harry’s hands in his.

“W-Why?” Nick has tears in his eyes and Harry tries not to cry, it’s not working to well.

“I- I’m ma-marrying L-Louis.” Harry stutters, fearing Nick’s reaction. Nick laughs. He doesn’t yell, cry, slap Harry. He laughs, angrily.

“You fucking whore, I can’t believe I gave up five years of my life for you.” Nick growls, taking Harry’s wrists in his hands, squeezing; Harry knows they’re will be bruises.

“I can’t believe I did this for you. I can’t believe I did everything I did for you. Help you with you uni expenses, helping pay for your shitty house, held you when you cried when your dad left for another man. You became your dad you little cunt, except I don’t need you. I have plenty of shags from the past five years waiting for a call.” Nick says angrily, cockily.

“You c-cheated on me?” Harry rips his hands away from Nick. “For five fucking years!?” Harry yells, slapping Nick on the cheek then turns away from him.

“What the hell! You cheated too-”

“I’m being forced to marry Louis.” Harry tells him, sounding between mad and betrayed. That’s how he feels.

“What?” Nick breaths out shocked. He didn’t expect that.

“Louis is forcing me to marry him. I never cheated, I would never cheat on you.” Harry turns back around, fresh tears glistening in his eyes, one finding its way to stream down his cheek. “I would have said yes. In a heartbeat. I hate Louis, I thought you knew that.” Nick walks towards Harry, trying to grab his hands, but Harry backs away. “But now, I would rather marry him in every life after this one then marry you in one life.” Harry cries, turning on his heels and walking away.

“No.” Nick whispers, running after Harry and grabs his forearm.

“Harry pleas-”

“Let me go!” Harry yells, trying to tug his arm away from Nick.

“Harry we can work this out-”

“Let him go!” Louis yells angrily, going over to Harry and Nick.

“Stay out of this, its your fault Tomlinson.” Nick spits, tightening his grip on Harry’s arm.

“Nick that hurts!” Harry yells, grabbing on to Louis’ arm. That’s when Nick sees it. He sees the ring.

“When did you put this on?” Nick yells angrily, grabbing Harry’s other arm.

“When I came. I told him to put it on.” Louis growls, getting ready to punch Nick. Nick takes the ring off of Harry’s finger and throws it in the water.

“Now you two aren’t engaged anymore. Harry’s mine!” Just as Nick was about to walk away with Harry, Louis’ guards grab his arms, forcing him to let go of Harry, and pulls him back as he struggles against their grip. Harry feels Louis’ arm around his waist and he falls into his arms, crying his eyes out. After a few moments of Harry crying and Nick cursing like a sailor, Louis speaks softly to Harry.

“Do you want to leave? We’ll go to my hotel and get you a nice warm bed, we can watch a movie and cuddle like old times, how does that sound?” Harry normally wouldn’t have liked the cuddling idea, but right now he needs someone to hold him. He nods. “We’ll have to share a bed though.” Louis adds, Harry shrugs.

“I don’t care, just get me away from him.” Harry pleas.

“Of course love. You’ll never have to see his face again.” and with that, Louis walks Harry off the boat, Nick’s yells of revenge and getting Harry back as his could still be heard as they made it to the car. Harry cried all the way to the hotel in Louis’ arms, holding on to him like a life line.

This was not how Harry expected the night to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, I'm sorry. You all probably saw Nick proposing, but hey, maybe I got you with the cheating thing, eh? Sorry I took so long to update, not sure when I'll update next. Hope you guys liked this very short, very predictable chapter. Bye guys, love you. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the bottom It's IMPORTANT! Hope you like the chapters :)

Louis and Harry walk to the hotel room in silence. Body guards surrounding them, shielding them from the people in the hotel who try to touch them, yelling questions at them, grabbing at them to pull the two away from each other. Harry is curled into himself, his hands and arms covering his stomach, while Louis has a protective arm wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulder.

“We’re here your highness.” one of the guards, Felix, tells Louis who nods in return.

“Thank you, you guys may retire to your rooms, we should be fine.” Louis says, opening the door, leading Harry inside. Harry looks up from the ground to see the gigantic room. The room was huge, the room was beautiful. The walls were a goldish color with pictures of famous art work and of the ocean. There was only one bed that are summery-ish colors, a round top above the bed was held up by the ceiling and four posts. There was a couch that Harry could sleep on, but he really doesn’t want to, besides the bed is a king size bed, it looks bigger than a king size to be honest. If he needs to he can scoot away from Louis.

The furniture was gold and brown patterns, a flat screen television was hanging on the wall, there was a balcony that looks out over the city with gold curtains to cover it. There were three doors, one that led to the kitchen, one to the bathroom and another for a closet.

“Sit on the bed, I’ll be back in a moment.” Louis tells Harry, kissing his forehead, not noticing Harry flinch slightly. Harry listens and sits on the bed. He unwraps one of his arms from his stomach and looks at his wrist. It’s already bruising. He sighs and kicks off his shoes, not really caring if Louis will get mad or not.

Harry wants to cry, he really does. He can’t believe Nick cheated on him, for five years at that, then had the nerve to propose to him. Why would Nick cheat on him is the question running through Harry’s mind. It’s not like he needed to, Harry would have gladly had sex with him when Nick wanted. Is he just not good enough? Was it something he did? Is it bad that he probably would have forgiven Nick and married him anyway if it wasn’t for his engagement with Louis?

“Haz.” Louis says sadly, seeing tears falling slowly from Harry’s face. Harry hadn’t even noticed he started to cry. Louis wipes his tears and kisses his cheek. “It’ll be okay, he doesn’t deserve you anyway.” Louis tries to comfort him, taking him in his arms and lets the boy cry. He was never good at comforting people, but with Harry it just seems natural to take him in his arms and whisper sweet nothings and soothing words in his ear.

“What did I do wrong?” Harry squeaks out, holding onto Louis tightly. “Why would he d-do that to me?” Harry asks, but he didn’t expect Louis to have the answer.

“Because he’s an idiot. He’s an idiot who never deserved any of your time because you are too good for him. I know I haven’t been here for you the past 12 years, but I’m going to be now. I will never ever hurt you like him, I promise.” Louis tells him, rocking them back and forth, rubbing his fingers up and down Harry’s right arm, giving him goosebumps.

“O-Okay.” Harry chokes out, even though he doesn’t really believe Louis.

“Do you want to watch Forrest Gump? If I remember correctly its one of your favorite movies.” Louis says, brushing a stray curl away from Harry’s face.

“Y-You remember that?” Harry sniffles, looking at Louis with big, sad eyes. Louis chuckles and nods, Harry is acting how he was when they were younger. He's glad.

“Yeah, I already told you I remember a lot more than you think I do.” Louis tells him, releasing Harry and getting up. “Do you want popcorn? A drink?” Harry nods, giving Louis a small, sad smile. Louis hated that smile, it was heartbreaking to him.

“Okay, I’ll go get that while you put those clothes on and get comfortable.”  Louis tells him then disappears to the kitchen. Harry looks beside him to see a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He puts the pants on first- he really doesn’t want Louis to see him with his pants off if he comes in while Harry’s getting dressed- then throws on the shirt.

He walks over to the balcony window, opening it and stepping out to be met with warm summer air. He walks to the railing and leans on it, looking over the city, the moon risen high and proud because it’s in it’s rightful place, for everyone to see. Harry envies the moon, he wants to know his place. He thought that was with Nick and his family, now he isn’t sure who he’s supposed to be, what he’s supposed to be.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Harry jumps, startled by Louis’ voice.

“Yeah, it is.” Harry agrees.

“I wasn’t talking about the scenery.” Louis whispers sweetly in his ear as he wraps Harry up in a hug from behind. Harry doesn’t move away from Louis: he leans back into Louis. Maybe it’s because he’s vulnerable or maybe he’s coming to his senses that he can’t hate Louis forever.

He doesn’t believe this will last forever, though. He’ll go back to hating Louis, but only for forgetting him, not for the engagement anymore. Harry misses being in his arms like how they were when they were younger. He’s just too stubborn to forgive him so easily.

“I don’t want to be King, Louis.” Harry says, not looking at him.

“I didn’t want to be a Prince.” Louis tells him.

“You wanted to be the Queen.” Harry chuckles, Louis does too.

“I guess I did.” Louis looks over at Harry. “I didn’t want this before.” Harry nods.

“But you didn’t have a choice and now you aren’t giving me a choice.” Harry says frustrated. Louis nods.

“I want to be with you again, I can’t do that unless we marry or you become my slave. I always thought of marrying you when I was-... we were younger.” Louis confesses.

“Why? I was just a young, awkward 7 year old who didn’t know half of the things you did.” Harry says.

“I liked how innocent you were. I liked the thought of teaching you things.” Louis shrugs. "plus you were my favorite person in the world." Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes, but if you look closely, you can see the faintest appearance of a blush on his cheeks.

"Then why did you forget about me?" Harry asks, not moving from Louis' hold, still.

"I didn't, I never had time to see you or call you. I'm the Prince Harry, I had responsibilities that needed to be done." Louis lies through his teeth.

“Oh.” Louis looks at Harry. He was looking down at the streets below, a slightly more noticeable blush on his cheeks.

“How about that movie? The popcorn should be done by now.” Harry nods, he was getting cold. Louis allows Harry to turn around, but still has an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Harry tries, subtly, to get out of his grasp, feeling a bit weird that Louis keeps touching him in some way, by walking ahead. Louis just tightens his grip a bit and walks inside with Harry.

“Put in the movie and I’ll get the popcorn, okay?” Harry nods weakly, going over to where the movies are. He shifts through them until he finds Forrest Gump. He puts it in the DVD player, but can’t figure out how to work it. One he’s never owned one and two there were no buttons on it except the eject button.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, sitting the popcorn on the bed and going to stand where Harry was kneeling.

“I don’t know how to work this.” Harry admits sheepishly, the never ending blush on his cheeks.

“It’s okay, you just use this remote.” Louis says and shows him the controls. Harry keeps his eyes away from Louis’, to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Louis shakes his head at Harry’s embarrassment and pulls him to the bed, bringing him into his embrace after he was settled.

Louis starts the movie and smiles at Harry, bringing him closer and bringing a pice of popcorn to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, you guys are amazing. I love that this story is getting so much positive feed back! I honestly didn't expect it. I just want to say that there isn't going to be any MAJOR drama, I'm not saying there won't be ANY but not major for the next few chapters. 
> 
> On another note, if you were reading My Possession which is another story of mine, I've been re-writing it and I accidentally deleted it, same with Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover.
> 
> I Just posted another story and it would mean the world if you read it.
> 
> Also, I thinking about starting a One-Shot book. It can be any of the bromances or with female or males characters. It can be smut, fluff, sad, anything you can really think of, I just need prompts. I can say it was for you or it can be anonymous. Tell me if you guys would be interested in that or not because if not I won't do it. if you want to tell me what you want in private we can figure out a way for that to happen.
> 
> Comment, kudo, share, or nothing at all. I really love you guys you have no idea. Let me know, bye. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever. This is a filler, just kind of setting a few things up. The next few chapters will mainly focus on bringing characters into the story. It will show Larry, of course, but it will also have a few parts to explain the backgrounds of the new characters.
> 
> If you haven't yet please check out my new story Like A Skyscraper ~Larry Stlinson Au~. This story is extremely important to me an it would mean the world if you would check it out. I've also added a few other stories too.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write. Bye guys.

Harry wakes up to a knocking sound. He doesn’t opens his eyes, too exhausted to do anything. He tries to flip onto his stomach, but is stopped by strong familiar, yet strangely unfamiliar, arms.  

Harry opens his eyes, prepared to see Nick holding him, but is startled when he sees Louis. Everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours come rushing back to him. His engagement to Louis, finally being able to save his mom and sister, Nick proposing, finding out Nick’s secret. Louis holding him as he cried, comforting him, falling asleep in his arms.

He unwraps himself from Louis’ arms as he gets out of bed, walking over to the door. He opens it to be pulled in a hug, seeing a blur of blonde.

"Um... Can I help you?" Harry asks the stranger hugging him. The blonde pulls back and Harry feels extremely stupid. It's Niall, his best friend for fuck sakes.

"Harry I'm so sorry. How are you doing?" Niall asks concerned clearly heard in his voice. Niall knew how much Nick means to Harry and how much Harry despises Louis.

"How did you find out?" Harry asks, although it is pretty a stupid question. His mom.

"Anne obviously." Niall rolls his eyes at the stupid question. "But seriously, how are you doing?" Niall asks, his tone serious which never happens. Harry runs a hand through his messed up hair and shrugs.

"Fine considering this is probably the worst way this all could have gone." Niall sighs pulling Harry into another hug.

"5 years?" Harry nods.

"Our whole fucking relationship! I can't fucking believe it. If it weren’t for Louis I would be his fucking fiancé right now." Harry admits, hating the fact that Louis is the reason he found out about Nick cheating. Then again it is better that he found out because there is no way that Nick would have told him.

"He is an absolute mess right now." Niall tells him, no sympathy in his voice.

"You saw him?" Niall rolls his eyes.

"He came right over to my house after I got off the phone with Anne. He cried and wouldn't leave no matter how many times I told him too. Then he got really angry saying that he was going to get you back, that you are his and no one else can have you." Harry scoffs at the stupid statement.

"Doesn't he realize that even if I find a way out if this engagement that I would never be with him again, he fucking ruined that. Besides, I don't think I want out of the engagement, well until Louis wakes up and does something dicky." Harry says.

"Do you want some coffee?" Niall nods as they head inside.

"So now you're glad the engagement happened? I thought you hated this guy." Niall says as Harry turns on the coffee maker, leaning on the counter.

"Believe me I still do hate him. Don't worry about that." Niall chuckles.

"But I'm starting to see that this is better for everyone. Mom and Devyn will have a safe place to live, my mom will be cured from her cancer and Dev will live with me until she's better." Harry turns to get the mugs out.

"I'll become King and although I really don't like the thought, I can at least help people in bad situations more than what the government is doing now. You know, give money out more equally instead of all of it going to rich people who don't need it and to people who are starving, who are sick, homeless." Harry pours the coffee and prepares it for Niall.

"Besides maybe Louis and I can become friends again." Harry shrugs.

"Or maybe something more." Niall suggests, not missing the slight blush on Harry's cheek at the suggestion.

"I highly doubt it," Harry tells him sipping his coffee. "But I guess anything could happen." Harry shrugs, smirking at Niall's face he couldn't even describe. Priceless.

"Well I ship it." Harry rolls his eyes.

"You ship with me with anyone." Harry snickers.

"I didn't like Nick." Niall points out. Harry nods sadly.

"You knew he was trouble when you first met him." Harry sighs sadly, earning an apologetic look from Niall.

“Sorry.” Harry waves him off and smiles.

“It’s fine, he’s a dick and I’m glad I found out now. I’ll get over it, I kind of have to now.” Harry grumbles, hopping up on the counter.

“Now why would you do that? You’re already 50 feet taller than everyone else, no reason to add more height.” Niall scolds him, pulling Harry off of the counter and into a hug.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Niall whispers in his ear. Harry nuzzles his head into his neck and shakes his head.

“No.” Harry shakes his head, holding onto Niall tighter.

“I’m trying to focus on the positives, but its really hard. I’m leaving everything I know behind and I know its best, but I don’t know when I’ll be able to see everyone again! According to Louis it will be every few years that I get to come back here and everyone can visit, but everyone is always so busy to keep them out of debt and I can’t ask people to just stop to visit me.” Harry whimpers, holding onto Niall who rubs his back.

“We won’t be able to see each other for a while then huh?” Niall says sadly. Harry nods sadly, allowing himself to calm down and release his death grip on Niall.

“Unless you want to quit being a bartender and work at the palace.” Harry chuckles, looking at Niall whose face lights up.

“Okay.” Harry laughs until he realises Niall was being serious.

“Niall no.” Harry shakes his head as Niall pouts.

“Come on Harry! I can provide for my family and we can see each other still! Please!” Niall begs.

“No Nial-”

“Actually that’s my decision.” Louis says walking into the kitchen, going over to the stove and turning it on.

“And if you want a job, I’m in need of another cook.” Louis says, putting water in a kettle and putting it on the hot stove.

“No, he isn’t working for us.” Louis nods.

“You’re right he would be working for me, not us.” Louis snickers.

“Told you he’d do something to make me take back what I said.” Harry says to Niall.

“What did he say?” Louis questions, raising an eyebrow.

“That he doesn’t think he wants out of th-”

“The photography class in uni!” Harry says quickly, cutting Niall off. Niall chuckles at Harry and nods.

“I don’t know why you didn’t let me finish, but yes, he doesn’t want to be out of the photography class. He likes taking photos almost as much as he loves singing. Isn’t that right Harry boy?” Niall smirks at Harry’s blush. Louis chuckles at the two’s interaction while he fixes his tea.

“Do you ever shut up?” Harry asks through gritted teeth.

“You should be used to this by now Haz.” Niall retorts, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“So Niall, I want you to pack your things and head to the castle sometime tomorrow. I’ll tell the guards that you’re coming. Liam will show you around. I’m sorry that Harry and I can’t do it, but we’re going to be busy tomorrow.” Harry frowns.

“What will we be doing?” Louis smiles at him lightly.

“Well, you need to get fitted for suits and other royal clothes that you’ll only wear once. We’re going to have lunch with our families, you can invite Gemma if you want. We have to work out some wedding details, only a few though, the rest will be closer to the wedding. You have dance and etiquette lessons, I’ll be with you the whole time, then we’ll go to our room and sleep I suppose.” Louis shrugs, putting his mug in the sink when he hears a knocking on the door.

“That’ll be Felix coming to get us, say your goodbyes. I’ll see you tomorrow, well the next day actually, right Niall?” Niall nods, giving Harry a hug. They say their goodbyes, for another twenty minutes, and Harry is being shoved into a car along with Louis who falls on top of him, and it takes another twenty minutes for Louis to stop arguing and gets off of Harry who laughs at Louis’ pout,

Maybe, just maybe, they can be best friends again. Harry thinks right before he falls asleep.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. School started and I've been extremely busy. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry its short and only like 2,300+ words, they should be getting longer.

Niall tosses his suitcases into the back car with sigh. He really doesn’t want this job; well he does and he doesn’t. He really likes the fact that he’ll be a cook -he can sneak food in when no one’s looking- and the fact that he can still see Harry -because he will gladly admit that his life would be hell without his dimpled smile and cheeky, cheery attitude-, he just doesn’t want to leave his family.  

He found out yesterday that his mother will be having another child, another reason why he needs this job. Although his has more people working -well, that can work anyway-  than Harry’s family, they have more people that need food and things like that.

“Well,” Niall mumbles to himself. “lets get moving.”

***

When Niall arrives to the castle hours later -and man is he hungry-  he’s hounded by what feels like thousands of guards until he’s thrown -literally thrown- into a simple looking room with a bed and a dresser, Tv, computer, x-box 360, playstation 4. Okay so maybe it is a simple room with a dull cream color, but the items inside definitely make up for it.

“So, I’m guessing this is my room.” Niall says to himself, setting his two suitcases on the bed and flops down beside them, staring at the ceiling.

“I wonder how long it’ll be till I actually get to hang out with Harry like mates again.” Niall mumbled to himself.

“Not for a while mate.” Niall jumps at the voice he just heard and falls off the bed. He looks at the door -ready to tell someone off-but feels his breath being taken away.

The man in front of him is beautiful. He’s tall, his muscles could be seen through his shirt and man is he fit. His brown, puppy like eyes looked at Niall in amusement, but also slight worry. He's beautiful. That's not weird, he thinks Harry's beautiful.  _It's different._

The man chuckles and smiles at Niall.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to scare you." Niall waves him off as he tries to hide his blush.

"Psh, you didn't scare me. I wanted to do that.” Niall says, watching as the man walks over to him with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“I’m sure you did.” the man snickers, holding onto Niall’s hand even as he stood up. “Anyway I’m Liam, I’m supposed to show you around.” Liam says, smirking as he sees Niall blush at their close proximity.

“Well, come on, I don’t have all day.” Liam whispers in Niall’s ear, pulling away as soon as his lips brushed his ear. Niall looks after him shocked, but regains his composure, following fter Liam.

“What do you do here?” Niall asks, making sure to keep his distance. He isn’t gay or bi, and if Liam keeps smirking at him  everytime he blushes there will be some problems.

“I’m in the military, I work here as a knight.” Liam says making Niall snicker.

“You aren’t called knights anymore.” Liam only shrugs and leans in closer to Niall.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind being your knight in shining armor.” and continues to walk as if nothing happens. Niall’s eyes are wide, his heart is beating fast, his whole face is red. Why though? Niall walks up to a stopped Liam who is waiting for him.

“So, I hear you’re only here because the Prince’s fiance is here.” Niall nods as they continue to walk down the never ending hallway.

“Harry’s my best friend, he’s had it rough past couple of days. Louis coming back, forcing the engagement, finding out this 5 year boyfriend who proposed cheated on him their whole relationship then hurt him physically, swearing to get him back. It’s hard for him, I need to be here for him. Besides it’ll pay the bills for my family.” Niall shrugs, looking ahead.

“Wow, that all happened in a few days?” Liam asks and Niall nods.

“Yeah.”

“Poor lad.” Liam says, sympathy clear in his voice. Niall just looks down.

“Yeah.”

***

Zayn finishes the last mend of the suit with a proud, happy sigh. He stands back and admires his work and smiles. The best one he’s done yet.

It was a new suit for Louis, his best friend. And love of his life.

He’s know Louis since he was ten. When the lad moved in the castle. Zayn’s parents worked there as a maid and a cook and he is just forced to work there by the late Queen, may she rest in peace.

He’s always loved Louis, the boy is so charming and sweet and just amazing. He just wishes he wasn’t so oblivious and would realize Zayn’s feelings for him. Then they could marry and Louis wouldn’t have to marry one of those stuck up snobs.

Just then the door opens and Zayn knows it's Louis. He’s the only one who never knocks. He turns and smiles seeing Louis laughing and smiling. However, his eyes are drawn to Louis’ hand intertwined with another, fingers locked with much bigger ones. Then his eyes watch as a curly haired lad, about two years younger than him, is tugged by Louis, looking like he just wants to fall asleep from exhaustion.

“And this is where my best mate Zayn works and he makes all of my things and soon yours.” Louis finishes. “Zaynie boy. How are you buddy?” Louis asks, wrapping Zayn up in a tight hug.

“F-Fine, I just finished one of your suits.” Zayn says, hoping no one heard him stutter. By the look on curly’s face he assumes he did. He looks over at Louis when the latter squeals.

“Its perfect as usual.” Louis praises, walking back over to the lad and rejoining their hands.

“Um… Who is this?” Zayn asks awkwardly, trying not to glare at their combined hands.  

“This is Harry, my fiance.” Zayn watches as Harry rolls his eyes at that.

“When did this happen?” Zayn asks, his tone faking happiness.

“Yesterday actually.” Louis states, looking at Harry with soft eyes, knowing that this is hard for him. Harry smiles slightly, deciding to put on the best show he can.

“Yep and I couldn’t be happier.” he says holding Louis by the waist and bringing him into his chest making Zayn fill with jealousy.

“When did you guys meet?” Zayn asks through gritted teeth.

“12 years ago, this is the Harry I  always told you about.” Louis says, smiling up at Harry. Zayn smiles falsely at him, wanting to tear this boy apart.

"Oh, he must have not been that important because I don't remember you mentioning him once." Zayn says, smirking as he sees Harry look at Louis confused.

"You're such a liar Zayn." Louis laughs nervously, his eyes pleading for him to play along.

"I don't lie Louis. Maybe I didn’t care enough to listen about you ramble on about a pathetic peasant.” Zayn smirks as he watches Harry’s head move down in shame.

“What the hell Zayn? You’re just a servant. The only reason you live better than the others is because we’re friends, but say that to Haz again and I’ll throw you out on the streets.” Louis snaps, holding Harry protectively. Harry looks at Louis in shock, the protectiveness can easily be seen in his eyes. Maybe things haven’t changed that much. Louis still jumps on the spot to protect Harry.

Zayn also looks at Louis in shock. Louis has never said anything to him like that before,  _never._  He’s saved Zayn from going out on the streets on more than one occasion when he did something to piss Louis’ parents off. Why is it that this curly haired lad comes and Louis is so easy to send him out on the streets with one insult throw at Harry? This just doesn’t make any sense.

Louis is also shocked at his words. He would never throw Zayn out onto the streets -obviously their best friends- but he was insulting  _his_  Harry. The boy he’s been protective of since Harry’s birth to when he had to leave for the palace and then again when his mother mentioned him.

Louis has a strange feeling that if it ever came down to it, he would choose Harry over Zayn and that thought kind of scares him. He’s been friends with Zayn for 12 years and only 7 with Harry, but he does feel a stronger connection with Harry than he ever did with Zayn

“Seriously Lou? You would throw me out over a petty little insult like that?” Zayn scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Do it again and find out.” Louis growls, scaring Harry a little bit. Harry thought they were best friends.

“Did you just come in here to yell at me?” Zayn asks, turning around to grab some more fabric.

“No, I need you to get Harry fitted for a suit, we’re having an engagement ball in a few days.” Louis says, rubbing Harry’s hip comfortingly when he feels him tense.

“Sure, that’s fine.” Zayn says, motioning his hand over his back for Harry to go over to him. Harry looks at Louis who gives him  a comforting smile, peck on the cheek, and a little push in Zayn’s direction.

“I have to go speak with my mother, Zayn you better play nice or you’ll regret it.” Louis says, before walking out the door, leaving the two in a tense, awkward silence.

“Get over here, I don’t have all day.” Zayn grumbles at a frozen Harry, grabbing a tape measure. Harry walks over silently and let’s Zayn moves him to where he needs to be.

“Arms up.” Zayn instructs harshly. Harry moves his arms up only for Zayn to roll his eyes and move them up higher.

“So did you two date or something?” Harry asks as Zayn starts taking the measurements. Zayn freezes for a second before rolling his eyes and continuing what he’s doing.

“No.” Harry laughs.

“Could have fooled me. I thought you were the jealous ex boyfriend that Louis doesn’t want anymore.” Harry snickers, watching as Zayn’s face grows hard.

“Well we never did and thanks to you we never will.” Zayn spits out, moving down on his knees to get the rest of the measurements. “You aren’t good for him you know. Not good enough.” Zayn tells him, no harshness in his voice. Harry shrugs.

“We aren’t good together huh?” he looks down at Zayn. “And I guess you would be a better match for him then huh?” Zayn nods.

“I would.” Harry laughs.

“I guess that’s one thing we can agree on.” Zayn’s head snaps up and looks at him shocked, moving to stand up in front of him.

“What are you talking about? You agreed to marry him.” Harry shrugs, playing with his fingers.

“I guess I did, but it wasn’t like I had a choice.” Harry sighs as he sits down. “It was either say yes and get treatment for my mother’s cancer and help my baby sister have a good life and spoil her and my older sister like they always deserved,” Zayns walks over and crouches down in front of him. “or say no and get none of those things and have to marry him anyway.” Harry looks up at Zayn with sorrow filled eyes and Zayn can just see how much of a toll this is taking on him. He actually feels bad for the kid now.

“There’s no way Lou would force you to do that.” Zayn says in disbelief. Harry chuckles.

“I guess so. I do kind of owe him though,” Zayn raises an eyebrow. “He saved my family’s lives and stopped me from marrying a man who cheated on me our entire relationship.” Harry smiles at Zayn. “I’m sure I’ll learn to love him. Who knows maybe I will actually fall in love with him.” Harry says in a soft voice, but neither boy believes the words. Then Zayn thought of something.

“What if you don’t have to marry him?” Harry looks at him shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted.

“What are you talking about?”

“What if he falls in love with someone else?” Zayn can see the gears turning in Harry’s head before it all clicks in his mind.

“What if he falls in love with you, you mean.” Harry says, watching as smirk appears on Zayn’s face.

“Yeah. Think about it, I get the guy I’ve always wanted and you’re free to live your life, everyone wins.”

“But what about my mom’s cancer?” Harry asks worriedly.

“I’ll continue to pay for that, no worries yeah?” he says wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder who brushes him off.

“Yes worries! I’ll have to go back to living on the edge of being homeless. I don’t have Nick anymore to help me. I won’t be able to support my family.” Zayn waves him off.

“You can work here and your family will be treated as if you did marry Lou and so will you, you’ll just have to take my job.” Harry sighs and hates his wanting to make everyone happy.

“As long as you promise that my family will be okay then…” Harry sighs. “Let’s do it.” Zayn fist pumps and smirks, loving this curly haired idiot already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Short, uneventful, filler. Writers' block. Chapters will get longer and better. Sorry.

Liam walks down the corridor, his lips in a thin line. Maids pass by in a hurry, one catching his eye. Sofia, the reason he’s here.

***

_“Hey there.” a woman whispers in Liam’s ear. He whips his head to the side, seeing a beautiful woman standing behind the bench he’s seated on._

_“Hello.” Liam replies, his eyes not moving from hers._

_“What’s your name honey?” the woman asks, moving to sit beside Liam, their eye contact never breaking._

_“Why do you want to know?” Liam asks, trying to hide the venom in his voice. He’s always had trust issues, he isn’t going to let this woman  be an exception._

_“Just some friendly conversation.” she shrugs, breaking their eye contact, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. He watches as the end lights up like embers._

_“Liam.” she looks back up at him, blowing the smoke in his direction._

_“Sofia.” she says, giving him a once over._

_“You have a job?” she asks. Liam looks at her, strange one she is._

_“No. Just got laid off, why?” he asks before he can even comprehend it’s leaving his mouth._

_“Perfect.” she says with a smile. She rubs the end of her cigarette on the ground and puts it in the pack. “I have a job offer for you. Come with me.” she stands up starting to walk away._

_Liam doesn’t move, only gives her a weary look. She turns back around when she realizes Liam isn’t following her._

_“What’s wrong?” she asks, sounding genuinely confused._

_“I just met you and you expect me to follow you to a job that I have no idea what it even is. That’s what’s wrong.” she giggles quietly, walking back over to him._

_“What could a weak girl like me do to a strong, muscular man like you?” she teases, grabbing his bicep._

_“Don’t touch me.” Liam hissed, shoving her arm off. She only shrugs, smirking._

_“Fine, fine.” she holds her hands up in surrender._

_“But, still, you should follow me. This job is worth it.” she says reeling him in a bit._

_“What is it?” he asks._

_“Follow me and I’ll show you.” she walks off into the dim alley, looking back until she completely disappears._

_Liam looks around and sighs, he really doesn’t have anything to lose._

_He walks into the darkness, his blood rushing as a hand covers his mouth. He feels a pain in his stomach, then his back as he falls to the ground, seeing a man with Sofia in the dim lit alley. She smirks at him._

_She reaches in his back pocket, pulling his wallet out and taking the hundred dollars, his last form of money, before throwing it back down at him._

_With a snap of her fingers the man starts hitting Liam again, kicking him in the head as hard as he can until he blacks out, her smirk being the last thing he sees before he is swallowed up in darkness._

_***_

_When Liam wakes up he’s in a white room. There is an IV in his arm and he’s attached to a heart monitor._

_“Good, you’re up.” Liam hears as a door opens. He whips his head around, sitting up. He becomes light headed and falls back down, a hand on his arm._

_“Careful there mate.” Liam looks up and sees the Prince of England._

_“Why am I here?” Liam asks. Louis chuckles._

_“I found you passed out in an alley all bloody and beaten up. I wasn’t going to let you stay there. I’m not that cruel.” Louis chuckles._

_“When can I leave?” Liam asks, sitting up, slower this time._

_“When the doctor clears you.” Louis tells him. Liam relaxes. “But I have a question. Do by any chance need a job?” Louis asks, sitting in the seat beside Liam’s bed._

_“Why does everyone know that?” Liam asks, moving around to get more comfortable. Louis chuckles._

_“I had one of my technical analysts find you. We were looking who to contact for you and she stumbled on the fact that you got laid off.” Liam sighs._

_“So what do you say? Want to work for the royal family and get paid twice the amount your old job payed you for a year in 6 months?” Louis asks. Liam wonders how a man of such high power can be so carefree._

_“Sure.”_

He never said it was the worst thing that happened to him, he just said she’s the reason. If only he didn’t have to get beaten near to death for it to happen.

_***_

“Harry we’re having dinner with my mother and Lottie today.” Louis says through the door of the bathroom. Harry finishes buttoning up his baby blue shirt and looks at himself in the mirror.

He’s a mess. His curls wild, bags under his eyes, his nose stuffy from the coldness of his and Louis’ room. He even cuddled into Louis to try to get warmer, didn’t work very well though.

“Is that all?” Harry asks, trying to tame his curls.

“No, we’re going into town after to pick some things up from the marketplace and get you new clothes.” Harry unlocks the bathroom door and walks out.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Harry asks offended. Louis gives him a smile and buttons up another button for Harry, wrapping a bow tie around his neck.

“Nothing love, I personally love your clothes and under normal circumstances we wouldn’t have too.” Louis pulls the bow tie until it’s nice and presentable. “But we’re going to be running a kingdom soon love.” Louis sighs, placing his hands on Harry’s chest, looking him in the eyes. “A lot of things are going to be changing for you. Hell, I’m still getting used to this shit and it’s been twelve years. I’m going to be married and run a kingdom with my childhood best friend who is going to be my husband. We’re going to have to go to the adoption center and adopt kids.” Harry’s eyes light up.

“How many?” Louis smiles. Harry is still just as adorable as he was when they were little. Louis grabs his hands, bringing them together to his chest.

“As many as you want.” Louis sighs and shakes his head. He’s really starting to feel bad about this. Forcing Harry to be with him. He just wants Harry back. The beautiful, lovely boy he grew up with.

“I know that this isn’t how you wanted your life to end up,” Harry watches as Louis’ eyes moved down to the floor. “but, this is going to be better than it would have turned out if you would have married Nick. I promise.” Louis says, looking up to try and meet Harry’s eyes. Harry looks at his shoes instead.

“I just don’t understand why you chose me. Why you left me in the dust for so long, but then years later come back and force me to be your fiance.” Harry says, still holding Louis’ hands. Louis looks at their hands then back at Harry.

“Because I wanted my best friend back.” Louis tells him. “I can admit that when my mother brought your mother up I couldn’t remember who she was, when she said about Gemma, I knew it was familiar.” Louis smiles. “But when I heard your name I knew exactly who you were and I had already decided that I wanted you here.” Harry takes his hands away from Louis and scratches his head.

“We should start heading down to the dining room.” Harry mutters out, moving towards the door. Louis follows after him. He really needs to learn how to stop scaring Harry away.

***

Harry and Louis walk into the dining room to see two women sitting at the table. Jay and who he assumes to be Lottie.

“Hello Harry.” Jay says warmly, getting up to greet him.

“Hello your hig-” she gives him a glare. He smiles sheepishly. “Hello Jay, you look as beautiful as always.” Harry says, she pulls him into a hug. When they pull away, he sees the young girl who was sitting in the seat beside her.

“Hello Harry, I’m Lottie, Louis’ sister.” Lottie says, holding her hand out to Harry.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Harry says, taking her hand and kissing the back of it lightly. She blushes darkly, making her way to sit back down as he lets her hand go. Louis walks behind Harry, resting his hand on the small of Harry’s back.

“Let’s go sit down before my sister starts to crush on you, charmer.” Harry chuckles and allows Louis to guide him to his seat.

“Harry, what were you studying in Uni?” Louis asks, starting conversation as people start to bring out soup and salad. Harry smiles and thanks the girl who gave him his food. He looks at Louis with a beam, as he always did when people would ask him the same question.

“I was studying psychology and sociology with photography and music as side classes to take my mind off of stress.” Harry tells them, the grin never wiping off of his face.

“Why psychology and sociology?” Lottie asks, starting on her soup.

“I wanted to help people with their problems. I like listening to people and giving them advice to help get their lives on track, no matter what’s wrong. I also wanted to go out and help people in need.” Jay nods.

“So basically you want to help people.” Jay says. Harry nods. “I’m glad.” she answers, ending the subject.

“So Harry,” Jay starts, as she picks up one of the many forks in front of her. Harry notices her tone isn’t as warm and soft as usual. “Where was your father when we came to visit?” Jay asks.

“I don’t have a father, that’s probably why.” Harry says calmly, hiding how much he truly hates the subject.

“When were you going to tell us about Des?” Jay asks ignoring his statement, stabbing her salad with her fork. Louis looks at him, encouraging an answer from Harry.

His face grows hard.

“I didn’t know he was that big of a deal.” Harry says, picking up the fork in front of him that he saw Louis take from his set.

“Well, I would like to know why he left.” Jay says. Harry isn’t hungry anymore. Harry looks up at Jay.

“He left us for a man. He doesn’t care about us so why should we care about him?” Harry asks, standing up. “Excuse me everyone, I am no longer hungry.” he turns to Louis.

“I’ll be in the library if you need me.” Harry says, walking fastly out of the dining hall.

Louis picks up the cloth napkin that was on his lap and throws in on the table as he gets up..

“Way to go mum. I’m trying to make him feel welcome here and you go and bring up a subject that he obviously didn’t and doesn’t want to talk about.” Louis snaps, moving towards the direction Harry went in.

“He can’t have secrets from us Louis.” Jay says. He rolls his eyes.

“Everyone has secrets mum, I have them, Lottie has them, the other girls have them, you have them. He especially should be allowed to have secrets.” Louis tells her, leaving the room with that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short and I'm so disappointed with myself honestly. I just felt like shit for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoy this short, shit chapter.xx

Harry wipes his tears away from his eyes. He hasn’t cried about it since the night his dad left, he isn’t going to cry now.

Harry walks over to the window seat, sitting on it with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looks out over the land. He can see the entire kingdom it seems, though he knows that can’t possibly be true. He can see his old house, tattered and small, but it’s there none the less. Then he looks over to the complete other side and sees Nick’s house.

Harry looks away from that horrible place. How many people did Nick sleep with in the same bed that Harry would cuddle into him at night? Harry can’t believe he ever loved someone like that. He can’t believe he’s still in love with someone like that.

Harry shakes his head and looks over to the street market. He watches as children run around playing and parents chasing after them. He watches as people buy their food, a father fighting with her young daughter about what they get. Harry sighs.

He's never going to have that.

“H?” Harry looks over and sees Louis standing at the tall entrance door to the library. Harry turns his gaze back out to the town.

“What do you want?” Harry asks with sadness clear in his voice. Louis doesn't move from his place at the door.

“May I come in?” Louis asks for permission. Harry shrugs.

“It's your castle.” Louis sighs.

“You live here too now. I can't come in unless it's okay with you.” Harry looks over at Louis, he's shocked that Louis would say that, but he doesn't show that.

“You can come in.” Harry replies, turning back to face the window.  Louis walks in slowly, sitting beside Harry on the other side of the window seat.

“I want to apologize for my mother.” Louis says, resting a hand on Harry’s knee. Harry doesn’t look up at him.

“It’s fine.” Louis shakes his head.

“What she said was uncalled for and just plain rude. She was out of line.” Harry shrugs and sighs.

“Don’t talk about the Queen, your mother, like that.” Louis sighs.

“She was. She shouldn’t have said that. Queen or not, my mother or not. She had no right to do say anything that made you uncomfortable, especially if it make you cry.” Harry shrugs.

“I’m not crying. Des was a horrible father and I’m glad he’s gone.” Louis can hear the sadness and lie in his voice. He decides that he isn’t going to push the subject right now. Louis looks where Harry’s gaze is at and he smiles.

“Let’s go to the market.” Harry looks over at Louis.

“What?” Louis stands up, clapping his hands together.

“We’re going to the market. After we get you clothes.” Harry smiles, letting Louis pull him up by his hands.

“Let’s go then.”

***

Louis and Harry walk down the road hand in hand, with no one recognizing Louis. Louis loves it.

“Come on, let’s go to the Louis Vuitton, I love getting clothes from there.” Louis says, dragging Harry through the door. Harry watches as Louis’ eyes light up at huge store.

Louis pulls Harry to the men’s section, giving him shirt after shirt, pants after pants, and anything else you can think of, Louis gives it for Harry to try on. Then Harry sees them. Harry walks over to the plain brown boots, the cheapest thing in the entire store. Harry wants them. He really, really wants them.

“You like them?” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry jumps, startled because of his daydreaming. Harry nods.

“Yeah.” Louis gives Harry a little push.

“Go get them then, I’m going to pick you out some more clothes.” Harry nods and rushes over to the boots, they’re beautiful. Then they aren’t there. Harry watches as a man picks them up as Harry reaches to grab them, starting to move towards the register. Harry lets out a disappointed sigh. He walks over to Louis with his head down, the boots were too good to be true.

“Where are the boots love?” Harry sighs, looking over his shoulder.

“That guy snatched them as I was reaching for them.” Louis frowns.

“Go get another pair.” Harry turns his head back towards the ground.

“Those were the last ones.” Louis’ frown deepens and sets the clothes in his hand down.

“Come with me.” Louis says, marching over towards the man checking out. “Don’t check him out, those are Harry’s shoes.” Harry’s eyes widen as Louis takes the boots from the counter. The man pushes him.

“I grabbed them first, his loss.” the man sneers, pushing Louis again.

“How dare you push the prince.” the man’s eyes widen.

“I-I’m so sorry your grace, I had no idea-”

“That doesn’t give you the right to be a prick and take things that other people were just about to grab or push someone.” Louis spoke with passion and fire in his voice. Harry doesn’t know whether to be scared or… turned on. Louis just looks so hot, his muscles bulging, his eyes narrowed, his jawline could cut ice, his hair messed up a bit from the man pushing him.

“Get out of my sight, I’ll leave you off with a warning, but if I ever hear that today repeats you’ll be in serious trouble. Get out.” the man bows and speed walks out looking petrified. Harry watches as Louis smiles at him, but Harry can still see the anger. Louis walks back over to Harry with the boots and puts them in his hands.

“Why’d you do that?” Harry asks, Louis takes the hand Harry isn’t holding the shoes with and heads back to the dressing room.

“You’re my best friend and soon to be husband, I’m not going to let someone be so rude to you.” Harry smiles shyly at him, locking their fingers together.

“I have to admit, you’re hot like that.” Harry blushes once he realizes he said that out loud, Louis’ never going to let him live it down. Louis smirks with a raised eyebrow.

“Really? Like what? Angry? You find that hot?” Harry shrugs, turning his head to hide the blush on his face.

“Dominate, taking charge I guess. Standing up for me.” Louis smiles at him.

“Of course I’m going to stand up for you, I love you H, you’re my best friend.” Louis wraps an arm around his waist. “And you like being dominated hm?” and the blush is back before it even left. Harry shoves Louis away from him.

“Sod of ya prick.” Harry grumbles while Louis just laughs. Harry thinks he can get used to having his best friend back.


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has been over a year, I'm in complete shock.

“You can’t hide from me forever Styles!” Louis yells, looking behind the curtains. Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam are all playing hide and seek, Harry is the last one hiding and the three boys decided to split up. Louis is searching in their bedroom, he’s checked all over the castle, it’s the last place he can think to look. 

Louis opens the door, spotting Harry immediately, he isn’t even trying to hide. He’s on the windowsill, looking out at the ocean. 

“You aren’t even hiding.” Harry laughs lightly.

“Yet it took you a half an hour to find me.” Louis sighs.

“Touche.” Louis sits beside him, wrapping his arms around Harry. “What’s wrong?” Harry lets out a small sigh.

“I haven’t been to the beach in years,” Harry says, ruffling his curls. Louis smiles at him.

“Then why don’t you, Niall, Liam, Zayn and I all go to the beach, I’m tired of being trapped up here,” Harry smiles brightly, but then frowns. Zayn, he forgot about their deal. “What’s wrong?” Louis looks at him in concern.

“I thought you said we couldn’t leave the castle that much, we already left a yesterday, and don’t we have the engagement ball tomorrow?” He lies, thankfully Louis buys it.

“That’s how it was when my dad was in power, my mom is too busy worrying about wedding planning to notice. And, yes, we have the engagement ball tomorrow, but we’ll be back here before 8 so we can shower and get a good night's sleep.” Harry gives Louis a nod, Harry grabs onto Louis’ hands that are resting on his chest as he leans back to lay on him. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

******

“What colors should the flowers be red or white?” Jay asks Anne who rolls her eyes. 

“Red.” Jay hums.

“Really? I think white will look better.” Anne sighs and picks up Devyn, giving her sippy-cup. It’s been this way the entire time since they’ve gotten here. She doesn’t remember Jay being so controlling.

“Then choose the white,” she says, rocking Devyn in the rocking chair. “Can we finish this later? I need to put Devyn down for her nap.” Jay nods.

“Of course, sorry.” there’s a knock on the door and Harry pops his head in, Devyn making grabby hands when she sees him.

“Hi, Devbug. Hi mom, Jay.” Harry greets, taking Devyn away from his mother and giving Anne a kiss on the cheek. “What are you two ladies doing?” Jay sits up, her smile widening.

“Just planning some details for the wedding.” Harry’s face drops a bit, he keeps forgetting that’s why he’s here, to get married. Louis always makes him forget somehow. Harry smiles slightly.

“That’s cool, the guys and I were just about to head out to the beach, but I wanted to stop by and check on my girls,” Anne smiles fondly at her son and daughter as Devyn pulls at Harry’s hair and Harry just smiles and lets her. Anne picks up her bottle, walking over to them.

“We’re doing fine, just about to put the little one to bed for the afternoon,” Harry takes the bottle from his mother’s hand and cradles her small body in his large arms. He gives her the bottle and starts to rock her softly, singing a lullaby. 

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Brother's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Brother's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Brother's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke…” Anne feels tears filling her eyes, knowing that if anything happens to her, Harry will take care of her. Harry will take care of his big sister too. She feels her heart start to swell with happiness because when she’s gone, Harry will take care of the family. And that puts her mind to ease.

“And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,”

******

Louis watches as Niall picks Harry up and puts him on his shoulder, running into the water while Harry squeals for him to let him down.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Louis smiles as he continues to watch Niall run around with his boy.

“I’m so lucky,” Louis says to Zayn as Niall throws Harry in the water, the boys splashing each other without a care in the world. Zayn looks over at Harry and rolls his eyes, the little brat isn’t supposed to make Louis fall for him, he’s supposed to be falling for Zayn.

“How so?” Louis bites his lips as Harry waves at him, waving back.

“He’s amazing Zayn, I can’t believe this is the same Harry that was my best friend. I remember his blonde, straight hair and his little teddy bear that he always carried with him when he was little. And now he’s still the little sweetheart I knew and he hasn’t had the best life.” Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I still can’t believe he’s opening up to me so quickly, that he’s doing it at all. I just feel so happy.” Zayn rolls his eyes as he glares at Harry. The little twat needs to be reminded of their deal. 

“Louis! Come here!” Harry yells, laughing when Louis starts to run in the water. Louis tackles him in the water, pulling him under water. They wrestle around until they both need air, looking to see they’re the only ones in the water. 

“Let’s go in, I’m hungry,” Harry says, swimming in. Louis grabs his ankle, pulling him back. 

“You’re amazing you know that?” Harry blushes a little bit, pecking Louis on the cheek before he disappears under the water before Louis could say anything more.

Louis lets out a yelp as he's tugged underwater, letting out a scream until he sees it's Harry, not caring about the burn in his eyes. Harry's smiling back at him, his eyes open, too. 

Then, so slowly Louis didn't even notice that Harry was leaning in until his lips were being pressed to Harry's, his heart fluttering inside.

He pulls Harry's body against his, sneaking his tongue into the boy's mouth until they broke apart, swimming up for air. Louis pulls Harry close to him, hitting their noses together. 

“So, do you want to go to the engagement ball with me tomorrow as our first date?” Harry giggles with a blush gracing his cheeks. He doesn’t know what came over him, but he just wants to be with Louis so much now that he doesn’t even understand how he’s falling so fast for a guy who forgot about him. Maybe because he’s starting to forgive him.

“You want to take me to our engagement ball? I thought you'd never ask,” Louis cups Harry's cheek, pressing their foreheads together, leaning in-

“Love birds! Get out of the water so we can go get something to eat!” Niall yells, earning a hit in the arm from Liam.

“They were having a moment!” Harry giggles as he leans into Louis’ chest.

“We should go in,” Louis tells him, running a hand through Harry's hair. Harry nods, swimming away from Louis to the shore. When Louis gets to the sand, a towel is thrown at his face harshly. He gives Zayn a confused look, but dries off, heading towards the showers with Harry.

******

They get to a nice little diner on the edge of town, Louis holding Harry the entire way while Zayn glared daggers at Harry.

“Let's go, I'm starved.” Niall gets out of the car before they're even parked.

“Niall! You can wait five seconds,” Liam scolds as he puts the car in park, unbuckling  his seat belt. Harry laughs at their behavior, he'd bet any money that they'll get together in a month or two.

“You guys go in, I need to talk to Harry for a second,” Zayn says as they walk towards the door. Harry shifts uncomfortably but Louis only smiles, open the door for the other two.

“Okay, just make sure you finish up in time to get some food before Niall eats the entire restaurant.” Liam jokes, earning him a slap on the head from Niall. Zayn waits until he and Harry are alone before he pushes him against the wall, gripping his collar.

“What the hell is your problem Styles? I thought we made a deal,” Harry’s eyes widen in fear at Zayn’s behavior.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Harry says, glaring back at Zayn. 

“Well, then, I suggest you stop making him fall for you and get him to fall for me.” Harry sighs.

“It’s not my fault, I’m doing what I can,” he lies through his teeth. “Don’t worry about it, now let's get in there and eat, I’m starved,” Harry tells him, slipping his way out of his grip and hurrying inside.

His eyes scan across the room to where Louis is sitting with his hood and sunglasses on. Harry lets out a little sigh, it’s going to be his life soon. Having to hide his identity just to get some space. 

The boy walks over to their table, being met with a white grin and him being let into the side by the window. He prefers this more, he can look out the window instead of being social. 

“What did Zayn want to talk to you about?” Louis whispers in his ear as he wraps an arm around his waist. Harry feels so comfortable in his hold now, the skin of Louis’ thumb rubbing his love handles softly.

“Just how we were getting along, wanted to make sure I wasn’t going freak out at the last second and shit like that.” Harry technically wasn’t lying, he just wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. We were talking about us earlier and he got all tense,” Harry sighs as Zayn sits down on the other side of Liam, glaring at Harry. Harry averts his gaze.

“Maybe because he likes you,” Harry whispers under his breath, wishing Louis would hear, but he continued to act like everything was okay.

“Liam stop!” Niall giggles as the man tickles him to get a fry the Irish lad took.

“Niall, give him his food back and Liam stop flirting with ‘im.” Louis chuckles and Harry can’t help but laugh at the fact that they both glare at him.

“We aren’t flirting!” they both say at the same time, and the two boys laugh at them.

“They so want in the other’s pants,” Louis whispers in his ear. Harry nods in agreement, grinning at the two boys. Then Zayn suddenly stands up.

“I’m not feeling too well, I’m going to head back.” And he’s gone before anyone could stop him.

“What was that about?” Liam asks as they all look at the door. 

“No idea,”

******

Louis and Harry walk through their chamber door, giggling their heads off.

“N-Niall was so red! H-He’s so whipped!” Harry giggles, pulling his coat off. Louis chuckles and walks over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist. 

“You’re so cute, did you know that?” Louis pulls their bodies together and Harry smiles shyly.

“You’re so flirty, did you know that?” Louis hits their noses together, looking in his eye. Harry’s eyes are the most gorgeous things he’s ever seen, other than Harry himself. A green forest to get happily lost in. If Louis ever gets lost, he wants to get lost in Harry’s eyes and just Harry himself.

“Only with you,” Louis promises, looking down at Harry’s red lips. So kissable.

“Lou-” Louis presses their lips together softly, cupping Harry’s cheeks. Harry kisses him back, whimpering when Louis slips his tongue into his mouth. Louis starts to move them towards the bed, laying Harry down without breaking their lips. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis’ shirt, tugging at it to get it off. 

Louis breaks the kiss and rips his shirt off, going back to kissing Harry immediately. He grinds his hips down, testing the waters. Harry grinds his hips up into Louis’, letting out a satisfied whimper. 

The older lad holds Harry’s neck as he kisses him deeply, trailing his fingers down Harry’s button up as he unbuttons it. The boy whines as Louis trails his lips over his bare chest, mouthing over his nipples as he goes. But then Harry stops him.

“I-I c-can’t-”

“Sh, baby, it’s okay.” Louis immediately soothes him, pulling the boy into his chest.

“I-I’m sorry.” Louis kisses his forehead as Harry cuddles into his strong body. 

“There is nothing to apologize about, love. I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do.” But neither boy realized the irony in that statement as Harry falls asleep in Louis’ arms.

******

“Ni, have you seen Zayn?” Harry asks as the boy prepares lunch for the Queen and Anne.

“Nope, haven’t seen ‘im since he left the restaurant, why?” Harry sighs and shakes his head. 

“Just needed to talk to him is all. Thanks, though.” Harry walks out of the kitchen with concern in his mind. No one has seen him, the guards said they don’t even remember him coming home. 

“Haz, are you okay?” Louis asks as he walks out of the game room.

“No one has seen Zayn since last night, I’m worried. What if he got hurt when he left last night?” Louis’ eyes darken in anger as he calls for the guards, sending them out to find his best friend.

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided Chapter 9 will have 3 parts, I just feel like this would be better broken up, but still in the same chapter. Hopefully, that makes sense.
> 
> Hopefully (again), I can update sooner than I normally do. And I hope you enjoy Chapter 9: Part 2! Love you guys!xxx

Louis sits on his bed, dressed in his nicely pressed suit as he waits for Harry to be finished. His mind fills with worry.

Zayn is still nowhere to be found. They've checked everywhere he usually hangs out and nothing. He wonders if it's his fault that Zayn left, maybe he said something wrong at the beach.

But then his thoughts are cut off as the bathroom door opens and Harry walks with a timid smile. 

He's wearing a simple black suit, but it accents his curves in all the right places and it makes Louis’ mouth water. There is a white rose it his jacket pocket and his hair is no longer down and swept across his face. His curly locks are in a loose quiff and Louis kind of wants to fuck him deep into the mattress.

He walks over to the timid lad and presses their lips together, pulling away after a couple seconds.

“You look fucking amazing,” Harry smiles shyly.

“That's not very nice language for a prince to be using,” Louis wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the boy close.

“Right now, I'm not a prince. Right now I'm a normal guy who really wants to kiss you,” Harry giggles and lets him do just that.

******

The ball was exhausting so far. So many people to talk to and so many princesses and princes check both boys out while the other tells them to go to hell (not literally of course). 

Harry doesn't understand why Louis turned down half of these people and decided to marry him. But according to the guy he's currently talking to, he doesn't understand how Louis got Harry.

“Honestly, baby, you deserve a guy who can be a man and fuck you nice and deep-” 

“Such a royal thing to say, Jeffrey. Get away from  _ my _ fiancé.” Louis tells him angrily, the man only shrugs. He locks his eyes with a flushed Harry. He grabs Harry's hand and places a kiss on the back of it as he smirks.   
  
“If you want a real man, come visit me, I'll show you a mind blowing time.” And then Harry's being pulled away and into an empty room with Louis.   
  
“If one more person flirts with you I swear I will have them executed.” Harry rolls his eyes. He wraps his arms around his neck, smiling at him.   
  
“Why is it okay for people to flirt with you, but not me?” Louis smirks.

“Because you're hot when you're jealous,” Harry sends him a fake glare that Louis kisses away.

******

Harry's heart fills with guilt as he stands with Louis and the commander of the royal guard. Zayn is still missing. And it was his fault Zayn left that night. Maybe he should tell Louis what's going on. Maybe he should tell Louis about how he feels first. Maybe he should-

“What's everyone in such a rush for?” Harry turns around as he hears Zayn's deep voice from behind him, a smirk on his face as he looks at Harry. Then Louis notices the blonde guy standing beside him with intertwined hands, biting his lip as he looks Harry up and down. His jaw clenches.

“Zayn, we've been looking for you everywhere, where were you?” he gives Louis a smile as he looks at the boy whose eyes are still on an oblivious Harry. 

“I've been with Lucas, met him after I left the diner.” Louis’ hands ball up into fists as Lucas licks his lips as Harry turns around to tell a guard to call off the search, his eyes on Harry's ass. 

“Well, he shouldn't be here, we have too much going on right now, you don't need any distractions,” Louis tells him as jealousy enters his voice. And when Harry comes back to the conversation, he, as well as everyone else, hears that jealousy. The only thing is, they all think it's because of Zayn having a guy when in reality, he's angry at the guy for undressing his fiancé with his eyes.

“He's going to stay with me, he won't be in the way. Besides, all my work is done for the next week.” Louis closes his eyes in anger as Lucas winks at the still clueless Harry. Zayn watches Lucas with an evil glint in his eye as Lucas watches Harry like he's a play thing for him to have sex with and Harry is watching Louis fill with jealousy every passing moment because he sees what Harry is oblivious too, but instead, assumes it's because he wants Zayn.

And now, Harry thinks that maybe he shouldn't tell Louis anything.

******

Harry and Louis wait in the throne room nervously as they wait for their mothers to arrive. They called for the to go to the room immediately, saying it was incredibly urgent.

The women enter with frowns on their faces.

“We're pushing back the wedding.” both boys’ eyes widen.

“Why?” Jay points to the projector screen they had set up, with anger on her face.

_ “Breaking News: Prince Louis Tomlinson forces fiancé, Harry Styles, into their engagement.”  _ The title crosses the screen, and then a reporter shows appears on the screen. 

“We are here with Nick Grimshaw, a radio host with BBC radio, who has come to talk about the supposed forced engagement between the Prince and Nick’s ex-fiancé,” Harry's nose scrunched up in distaste, he never was engaged to the bastard. “So, tell us what happened,” Nick gives her a fake frown, Harry knows his fakeness all too well.

“Harry and I had been dating for five years and a month ago, I proposed to him on a boat, the one we had our first date on.” The reporter nods for him to continue. “He said yes, I felt like I was the happiest man alive,” his eyes fill with fake tears, “but then the prince showed up and started to yell, saying how Harry was going to marry him. He took the engagement ring off his finger and threw into the water and dragged him off the boat while guards attacked me and threw me on the ground.” Harry walks over and turns off the sound. He can't bare to hear the rest of his lies.

“Set up an interview with that reporter, we have some business to take care of,” Harry says to the Queen’s assistant, turning to Louis as he speaks to her.

“And get someone to get a restraining order against him for him, I don't want him anywhere near Harry again.”

******

“We are here with Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson’s fiancé. How are you doing today your Highness?”  Harry gives her a smile, that sounds so weird, “your Highness”, but soon everyone will be saying that to him. He’s sitting across from the same reporter that interviewed Nick. She wasn’t as short as she looked on the tv, her blonde, curly hair was pulled up into a professional, but a loose ponytail. Her face didn’t have much makeup and Harry’s glad, he hates when girls wear too much makeup, it hides their true beauty, but he would never take away their right to wear as much as they wanted, if it makes them feel beautiful then Harry thinks they’re beautiful.

“I’m a little angry to be completely honest with you, but how are you,” she nods as she leans back in the soft brown chair. He leans his elbows on the armrests.

“I’m doing great, now, you’re here to discuss the accusations made by Nick Grimshaw.” Harry nods, she smiles. “Please, tell us, is what he said true?” Harry shakes his head, chuckling a little bit.

“The only thing that was true was that we were on a boat and we dated for 5 years and  it wasn’t even the boat we had our first date on, we had our first date in a diner.” she nods. “The truth is, we had been dating and he had proposed to me that night, but I did not say yes. I had already agreed to marry my childhood best friend.” Harry looks over to Louis who is smiling at him with a loving smile. “I wanted to let him down easy because I was in love with him and I didn’t want to hurt him.” Harry was the one who ended up hurt instead, “and I was truly going to miss being with him, but he was moving to America for a job and I couldn’t leave my family behind, so us breaking it off was sadly the best option.” she nods in sympathy, sitting up as she writes things down. “Louis arrived on the boat before I could tell him, and when he found out, his true colors showed.” Louis gives him a thumbs up to tell him he was doing great. Harry takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

“He told me he had cheated on my our entire relationship when he found out. He said he could easily have someone else and that he didn’t care that I cheated on him. But I didn’t, I would never do something as horrible as that and I told him so.” Harry starts to play with the cuff of his suit that Zayn made him wear, it was uncomfortable and that’s why Zayn made him wear it. 

“And then completely he broke down, saying I was his and he wouldn’t let me go. He grabbed my arm and when he saw I was wearing my engagement ring, he took it off and threw it in the water. The guards had to get him away from me. I ended up having bruises on my wrists for weeks and I still have scars from where his nails dug into my skin.” Harry shows her and the camera the bumped crescent moons. “The Prince saved me from what most likely would have been an abusive relationship. As for the forced engagement, he had given me a choice, and I had chosen the one that would be the best for my family and I.” she nods.

“You heard it here, Harry Styles denies accusations made by Nick Grimshaw and I think I speak for everyone when I say that I’m glad that you were able to get out of that relationship before something worse could have happened,” he smiles a thankful smile.

“Thank you, I am too.” he looks at Louis as she signs off, waving once they both say goodbye. Harry shakes her hand and thanks her, kissing Louis when he walks over.

“You did great for your first interview.” Harry feels his cheeks flush as he lets the smaller man hold him.

“Why thank you, your Majesty.” Harry teases. Louis laughs his beautiful laugh and Harry falls for him a little bit more. “Can we go to the garden once we’re home?” Louis beams, Harry just called the castle a home. It may be silly but it makes him ecstatic.

“Of course my love,”

*******

Harry and Louis are walking through the newly bloomed garden. Petunias, lilies, violets, roses, carnations in all sorts of colors were planted all around. Hedges were trimmed and kept perfectly. Harry is always in such awe when he comes here. But then a thought hits him.

“Why did you ignore me when you left? ” Louis pulls Harry over to a bench secluded by hedges. giving Harry’s hand a squeeze when they sit.

“Where did that come from?” Where did it come from? It’s been on Harry’s mind every single night since he’s gotten here. Why had he been so unimportant that Louis didn’t care about him anymore? Did he do something?

“It’s been on my mind since you came back into my life,” Harry says simply, playing with Louis’ fingers. “And I don’t think I can go through with being with you if I don’t know the truth,” Harry tells him, leaning into Louis when he wraps his arm around his shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to ignore you. It just happened. I became busy with all my lessons, my mother forced me to play with the other princes and princesses to become friends with them. But all I wanted to do was to bring you to the castle and lock you in a tower so I could save my little damsel in distress.” Harry smiles slightly at the thought. “The tailor at the time was also in charge of messages to me, and when he got too busy, his son gave them to me. Zayn, I guess that he was jealous that he wasn’t my best friend that he didn’t tell me when you called. He always called you for me but said you never answered.” Harry furrows his eyebrows, “Eventually he told me that I should forget about you because you obviously forgot about me,” he says, sadness laced in his tone.

“We never got calls from the palace,” Louis looks at him in confusion.

“He told me that he called.” Harry rolls his eyes. Of course, he would lie. “What’s with the eye roll?” Harry chuckles.

“He liked you back then just like he does now,” Harry tells him, running a hand through his hair as he pulls out of Louis embrace, moving over to the other side of the bench. Louis slides over to him.

“What are you talking about?” Harry refuses to look at him, his arms wrapping around his torso to make himself feel better.

“He’s in love with you, that’s why he got tense when you talked to him about me. That’s why he left the restaurant. That’s why he hates me. That’s why he tried to make you jealous with that Lucas guy.” Louis’ eyes darken at the mention of the little dick’s name.

“Well, it worked,” he says, pulling Harry into his arms. Harry’s heart breaks a little bit inside as he tries to fight his way out of Louis’ grip. “But I was only jealous because that dumbass kept looking at you like you were a piece of meat he wanted to devour. It still pisses me off to think about it.” Harry stops trying to get away, relaxing in his hold. 

“Are you sure you weren’t just imagining it? I didn’t see anything and I don’t think Zayn saw it either.” Louis shakes his head.

“He licked his lips and winked at you as he checked you out. There’s no way I imagined it,” Harry slumps in Louis’ hold, turning to look at him. Louis looked angry as he stared at the ground. It made Harry’s hearts swell because he sees now that Louis actually cares about him. And he doesn’t waste time to connect their lips in a kiss, cupping his cheek. 

Louis kisses back when he realizes what was going on because it happened too quick for him to understand. He pulls Harry closer by his waist, turning his head to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into the boy’s waiting mouth, eventually winning the dominance that the both fought for.

“Let’s go inside. I don’t want someone to see and us making out make it on every cover of every magazine in England.” Harry giggles and nods, getting up and allows Louis to tug him into the palace and into their bedroom.

******

“I’ll be back soon, my love,” Louis promises as Harry pouts. They’re standing in their bedroom, Harry sitting on the edge of the bed moping around. Louis chuckles at his little beauty and puts his hand in his curls, tugging them teasingly. Harry hums at the action, pulling Louis between his legs to get him closer to hug him.

“Do you absolutely have to go? Can’t you send someone else? Or can I go with you? I don’t want to be alone.” a look of sadness crosses over Louis’ features at the words.

“You have to stay, you need to help my mother and Anne with the wedding plans and you have to make sure everything is running nicely here.” Harry gives him a glare, crawling under the still unmade bed. He faces away from Louis as he pulls the covers his head. Louis simpers, crawling on the bed over the covered boy.

“Why do you have to leave? I want to spend time with you.” Louis pulls the blanket down and gives his pouty lips a kiss.

“I’ll be back in a week at most, I promise.” Harry sighs and pushes Louis off of him. He crawls to him, cuddling up to his chest. Louis looks down at his beautiful boy and wraps his arms around the boy’s waist, he has time to spend with him before he leaves.

******

“Zayn, we need to talk,” Harry says as he walks through the door of the tailor workshop. Zayn was busy hemming a suit for Louis, you could see the delicate work he had put into it. Harry will admit that Zayn is good at what he does.

“What do you want, pretty boy? I’m working on something.” he doesn’t even look up at him, only continuing his stitch work.

“I’m breaking off the deal,” that made him stop, but only for a second.

“That’s not how it works-”

“Well, I’m not doing it, I don’t care. It was stupid for me to accept it in the first place.  I love him and I want to be with him,” Harry’s stubbornness was not something that could be easily beaten. Louis has been the only person to beat it so quickly, but Zayn is not Louis. Zayn has no chance.

“You love him? Well, so do I.” he sets the needle down and looks up at Harry in sadness. He will not let Louis go. 

“I’m marrying him, Zayn. I don’t want you to hate me, but I will do what I want. And what I want is to break off that stupid deal I made when I was upset and hurt and vulnerable, what I want is to marry Louis.” Harry tells him softly, sitting down on the chair in the other corner of the room. Then the door opens, Lucas walking inside

“Zayn, I really want to fuck h-” but the sentence was cut short when his eyes landed on Harry sitting quietly on the chair. His lips pull into a smirk as he walks over to Harry, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on the back of it as he bows. “Your Highness, you look lovely as usual,” a blush unwillingly creep onto Harry’s cheeks at the actions and words of this fuck boy.

“It’s nice to see you again, Lucas.” he fakes a smile and pulls his hand away, standing up. He nods at Lucas once before heading to the door, leaving with a few words. “It’s over Zayn,” and he leaves, going into his room to call Louis.

******

“Hello Devbug,” Harry places a kiss on her forehead, holding her close. She smiles up at him, clapping her hands when he smiles at her. “I love you so much,” he holds her close to his chest, cradling the child as he tries to put her down for the night. He decided to let his mother rest and take Devyn for the night, giving her a chance to get some much-needed rest. 

“She's going to be okay, she's going to fight and be healthy and she's going to watch you grow up and watch you graduate high school and watch you walk down the aisle. I really hope you ask me to give you away,” Harry chuckles, watching as the girl states up at him. 

“You're never going to have to worry about anything, I'm going to spoil you three until you hate me,” he sits in a rocking chair in the nursery beside his chamber,  sitting down with her cradled safely in his arms.

_ A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain _ _   
_ _ Softly blows o'er lullaby bay. _ _   
_ _ It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-- _ _   
_ _ Waiting to sail your worries away. _ _   
_ _ It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain _ _   
_ _ And your boat waits down by the quay. _ _   
_ _ The winds of night so softly are sighing-- _ _   
_ _ Soon they will fly your troubles to sea. _ _   
_ _ So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. _ _   
_ __ Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

He watches as her eyes close and her breathing becomes heavy, showing she was sound asleep. He stands up, placing her in her crib and tucks her in, placing a kiss on her forehead.

_ And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain _ _   
_ _ Sail far away from lullaby bay. _

He sighs softly, walking over to the door and turning off the lights, shutting the door. He walks into his bedroom, being to change into his pyjamas.

“You still love that lullaby I see,” Harry turns around, shocked as he sees a familiar figure appear from the shadows. 

“Nick?”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I used French in this chapter and it may not be completely right as my French is a little (a lot) rusty. Please feel free to correct my mistakes.
> 
> Also, I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up semi soon and not take two decades for me to update. Enjoy.xx
> 
> *Not Edited*

 

“Nick?”

 

“Hello, my beautiful kitten. I missed you so much, you look so lovely.” Nick walks towards Harry who slowly starts to back away. He's  _here_? In the fucking palace? What the _hell_? How'd he get in? How'd he get passed all the guards?

 

“Why the hell are you here? How the hell are you here? How'd you get inside the castle?” Harry interrogated with anger laced in his voice. This is a nightmare, one of his literal nightmares. He had a dream where Nick snuck into the castle to try and take him. Harry might not know why he's here but he’s pretty certain Nick’s not planning on leaving without him.

 

And _no,_ that's not going to happen. Harry refuses to go _anywhere_ with this disgusting prick.

 

“A nice lad let me in, wants the same thing I do.” Nick clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and steps towards Harry once more, both moving towards the thick walls. Harry shivers as his back hits a wall, Nick continuing to stalk towards him like prey.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ _This_ _can't be fucking happening._

 

“And what exactly is it that you and this guy want, Nick?” Nick smile puts the Cheshire Cat’s to shame as he traps Harry against the wall.

 

“We want you, of course.” he places his lips on Harry's neck, despite the boy desperately trying to push him off. “To touch you.” tears cascade down Harry's flushed cheeks as his arms are pinned above his head, fingers pressing into his wrists hard enough to create bruises. “To fuck you until you're back to your soft, pliant, and submissive self again. To keep you all to ourselves. He let me in because we’re on the same side and willing to do whatever it takes to get you. That's why I'm here.” Harry's eyes widen- no, no, no, no, _fuck_ this. That's not happening. “I'm here for what's mine.” Harry lets the tears fall freely from his eyes as he shakes his head in defiance, but Nick only looks at him as if he's a mere kitten who can be controlled in any way he wants.

 

“Nick, you're fucking insane! Y-You need fucking help!” Harry screeches out, his eyes widening as Nick wraps a hand around is throat and squeezes.

 

“Not a very nice thing to say to your fiancé love, but I'll forgive you.” Nick starts to grind his hips against a choking Harry, who has tears streaming down his increasingly red face.

 

Damn, Harry doesn't want to _die_ , especially not like this. Shit, he can't do anything to protect himself. He can only struggle to find one desperate tiny breath.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Zayn asks from the doorway, looking at the situation with wide eyes. He stays still, stuck in his spot even when Nick releases the tight grip on Harry's neck and the boy gasps for air. Nick is the only thing keeping him on his feet right now and he fucking _hates_ it.

 

“I'm here for my love. Plan on taking him to America with me and fucking him until he can't take anymore.” Zayn looks conflicted. Like he doesn't know whether he should save Harry or let this mad man take him so he can have Louis for himself, Harry doesn't know which side will win.

 

“Z-Zayn, please! Zayn, help me!” Harry croaks out breathlessly, but Zayn shakes his head, a sad smirk playing on his lips as he closes the door. Harry can't believe this. He _left_ , left him to be taken, or worse, to _die_.

 

Nick smirks as Harry starts to scream as much as he can with his throat completely ruined, bruises are already forming. It only leads to Harry getting tape over his mouth and thrown onto the bed. Nick pins him down as he ties his hands together behind his back.

 

Tears stream down his face as Nick starts to kiss his neck, sucking a bruise to mark him. He grinds his crotch into the Harry’s forcefully cupped hands, moans escaping his lips.

 

“You were always mine. From the minute I saw you, I knew you'd always be mine.” Harry shivers in disgust when he moves his hand down his body, touching his back and bum until he decides they need to leave. He grabs Harry's arms and moves him towards the window, seeing a rope. Harry shakes his head in anger and tries to run, but it's futile, Nick catches him and throws him over his shoulder.

 

“Put him down!” a voice yells and then Harry sees guns pointed at him and Nick.

 

Harry's eyes connect with Liam’s tense figure, walking towards them slowly. He just wants to cry again because he's still so far from being safe.

 

“You won't be able to escape, we have this entire wing surrounded. Give Harry to us and come peacefully or we'll shoot.” and the strange thing is, Nick only smirks. He doesn't try to run, he doesn't say anything back, he just quirks his lips and puts Harry down. But before Harry can get to Liam, Nick rips the tape off and kisses him full force. Harry struggles to get him off until Liam actually gets the bastard away from him. As handcuffs are being placed on him, Nick only says one thing:

 

“ _Vous ne serez jamais échapper à moi,_ ” _(You will never escape me)_ a cocky smirk grows on Nick’s lips. “ _Vous êtes à moi pour toujours parce je suis le seul qui ne sera jamais vous aimer. Je promets que je ne vais pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que vous êtes à moi et à moi seul.” (You are mine forever because I'm the only one who will ever love you. I promise that I will not stop until you are mine and mine alone.)_ Harry shakes his head in anger, he refuses to hear this again.

 

“ _Je vais tuer et causer de la douleur à toute personne qui tente de vous garder de moi. Si je ne peux pas vous avoir, personne ne peut.” (I will kill and cause pain to anyone who tries to keep you from me. If I can’t have you, nobody can.)_ and Harry falls to the ground on his knees, his face in his hands, the words are ringing in his ears. He can't believe he's saying this.

 

 _“Je promets. Je t’aime, mon amour_.” _(I promise. I love you, my love.)_ And as they take Nick away, Harry starts to shake. _No._

 

“Your Highness, what's wrong, what did he say?” Liam asks softly, running a hand through Harry's curls.

 

Harry takes a deep breath, “He…” Harry heard him whisper it one night after a fight over a friend of Harry's admitted that he fancied him and when Nick thought he was asleep, he whispered those words. At the time Harry thought nothing of it, at least until Nick started to say it every night and it started to burn into Harry's mind. He never thought Nick was actually capable of such things, but now… he tried to _kidnap_ him, he broke into the palace because of an insider. The insider. And Zayn.

 

Zayn could be the insider, but he seemed too surprised when he saw what was going on.

 

“He said someone inside the palace let him in and Zayn opened the door then left,” Harry mutters softly into Liam's chest as he holds the shaken lad.

 

“I'll send my guards after him—”

 

“He isn't the insider, he was too surprised. Besides, Nick said they both wanted me. Zayn hates me, there's no way it could have been him.” Liam nods.

 

“I suppose, but he could have meant the person wanted you gone.” Harry shakes his head.

 

“Believe me, that's not what Nick said.” Harry shivers in disgust at the words Nick used. _Repulsive._ “But Zayn walked in, saw what was happening and left anyway. He didn't try to help at all. I knew he hated me, but not that much.” He whispers softly, clutching Liam's uniform shirt tightly. Liam rubs his hand over Harry's head softly, keeping him close to his chest.

 

“He's going to pay for it, Louis will make sure of that. George, go put Zayn Malik under room arrest. He only leaves to use the bathroom and must always be escorted when outside his room.” George nods and starts calling for some men to follow him.

 

“We'll call Louis, okay?” Harry shakes his head. Louis doesn't need to know about this yet.

 

“There are more important matters for him to attend to, I'll be fine until he's back.” Liam looks at him with worry evident on his soft features.

 

“He's going to raise hell when he finds out I didn't tell him immediately.” Harry pulls away from Liam's hold and stands, composing himself enough for him to have a steady voice.

 

“You're following my orders, I will deal with him when the time comes. Don't worry.” Harry says softly, smiling when Liam nods.

 

“I'll have extra security at your door and around this wing.” Harry shakes his head.

 

“I'll be fine, just get Zayn in his room. Let me know when you do, I want to talk with him.” Harry says, walking into his bathroom after he dismisses Liam.

 

He leans on the counter, taking a deep breath. What the hell is going on with his life? He shouldn't be dealing with failed attempts at kidnapping, especially not from Nick.

 

Then again he doesn't seem to be the most stable person Harry's ever met.

 

But who was Nick talking about? Who else wants him like Nick? Why is this happening to _him_ , why not Louis? Louis’ the freaking prince, people should be trying to kidnap him instead!

 

Why him?

 

******

 

Harry sits in front of an irritated Zayn, the same irritated expression on his face. There's a good bit of space between them, and Liam cuffed Zayn to his chair anyway so he couldn’t move if he wanted to.

 

“So, care to explain why you let a mad man almost kidnap and rape me?” He asks after a few minutes of silence. Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“I went to go find some damn guards, I didn't know what to do.” Harry scoffs, standing up and kneeling in front of him.

 

“So you decided that, eh, Harry can just get kidnapped because I couldn't at least _try_ to get the man off him. If you were really looking for guards, why didn't you say anything or hint at it so I at least had a little hope?” Zayn moves to stand up but is held back by the cuffs. He glares at Harry.

 

“I was scared, I hate to admit it, but I was. And I couldn't exactly say anything about my plan without him trying to stop me.” Harry still doesn't believe him. And he shouldn't because Zayn is lying straight through his teeth. He saw the smirk when he left. He sees how much Zayn hates him. He just doesn’t know how far he’s willing to go to get him out of the way.

 

“I'll let Louis decide what to do with you, but you're not leaving this room until he gets back.” and Harry leaves without another word.

 

******

 

“Harry,” Louis lets out a breath when he sees the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. He holds him with no intention of letting him go. This is his baby and he _loves_ everything about him. He loves _him_.  

 

“Hello, Lou,” Harry whispers, nuzzling his nose in his neck. He finally feels safe. He’s been so paranoid the last few days, jumping at every sound and eventually, he asked Liam to stay in his room with him. But now that Louis’ back, he’s going to keep Harry safe.

 

“Has everything been okay? Did you keep my mom from going off the deep end with wedding plans?” Louis chuckles, expecting Harry to laugh along, but the boy only tenses. Louis pulls back with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong?” he asks when he sees Harry’s solemn face.

 

“I need to talk to you, it’s important,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him towards the wing of the palace their room is in.

 

“What happened?” Harry sighs.

 

“We’ll talk about it when we get to our room,” he says, looking back at Louis. Now that he’s actually looking at him, he can see the other man has grown out a small beard instead of shaving and looking sharp. He looks more rugged and older, it makes Harry’s head spin with how amazing he looks.

 

They reach their room in a few minutes, Harry making Louis sit down on the bed. Louis still has worry etched onto his face and he kisses his forehead. The older man pulls him onto his lap, trying to kiss Harry’s lips, but the boy moves away.

 

“Nick broke into the palace,” Harry whispers, holding onto Louis’ cheeks. He feels Louis’ hands tighten on his hips and he watches as his expression changes into anger.

 

“I’m going to fire every—”

 

“Well, he didn’t break in... someone let him in,” Harry says, rubbing his thumbs across Louis’ cheeks. Louis pulls the boy into another hug, holding him tightly.

 

“Who was it?” the prince asks with anger dripping from his voice.

 

“We don’t know, all we know is what Nick told me—”

 

“He got to you—”

 

“Just let me explain,” Harry demands, shifting so his legs wrap around Louis waist instead of being by his thighs. Louis mutters an apology and presses a kiss against his neck. “I put Devyn down for the night and he was in here—”

 

“He was in here—”

 

“Louis!” Harry shouts, pulling away. Louis looks at him and sees how frustrated he is. Louis sighs.

 

“I’ll be quiet.” Harry looks at him irritated. “I promise, continue.” Harry sighs and begins again, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“He came to take me back.” Harry feels Louis tense and pulls him closer to his body like that was the worst thing Louis could ever imagine happening. “He said he missed me, someone in the palace let him inside. He said they both wanted me so it only made sense that the boy helped him because they were both willing to do whatever it took to get me. He told me he was going to take back what was his.” Harry takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling constricted. Louis tightens his grip on Harry's hips.

 

“It was Lucas, it had to have been him!” Louis growls, holding the boy even closer. Harry shakes his head.

 

“Liam already interrogated him—”

 

“I don't care, I want to talk to him.” Harry sighs, but nods. Louis is the prince. “Now, what else happened?” Harry lets out a shaky breath.

 

“He backed me into the wall and I told him he needed help so he started to choke me.” Harry feels the deep breaths Louis are taking and he knows it’s to calm himself down.

 

“What else? I want you to tell me everything.” Louis demands, biting Harry’s neck a second later. And for some reason that grounds Harry a bit.

 

“H-He grinded on me and said it wasn’t nice to call my fiancé insane, but he forgave me.” Louis bites down on Harry’s neck once again. “And—” Harry takes a deep breath. “And then Zayn walked in.” Louis relaxes and Harry doesn’t want to tell him. “He asked what was going on and Nick said he was going to take me to America. I pleaded for Zayn to help and he looked so conflicted, but...” Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “He left.” Harry bites his lip.

 

“What do you mean he left?” Louis asks, his tone emotionless. Harry moves to get off his lap but the prince only holds him tighter.

 

“He smirked and left. He left and I was so scared.” Harry cries, flashing back to that moment. The fear seeping into his bones once again.

 

“I can't believe he would leave,” Louis mutters.

 

“There's more,” Harry whispers, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder once again.

 

“Tell me,”

 

“If it wasn’t for Liam coming in, he would have taken me. He had me tied up and fuck, I felt so weak—”

 

“You aren’t weak,” Loui whispers in his ear, rubbing his back gently. All Louis wants to do is hold this boy close and show him how strong he is, how amazing and perfect he truly is.

 

So he does.

 

Louis presses a kiss to the boy's lips, moving down to his jaw. Harry tangles his fingers in the prince’s hair, tugging on it softly as he moans.

 

“Lou—”

 

“Shh, let me make you feel good,” Louis whispers with hooded eyes, looking at a love bite he didn't give his boy. Harry nods and Louis attaches his lips to the boy's neck, marking over the stupid mark Nick gave him.

 

“Lou—”

 

“You're mine,” Louis growls, gripping Harry's ass, making him moan.

 

“Please, fuck me,” and Louis doesn't have to be told twice. The older man removes their clothes in a hurry, flipping them over so Harry is underneath him, curls spread out on the pillow like a halo because Harry is Louis’ guardian angel. The prince presses his lips against the boy’s throat once again, trailing his lips down his body softly. He takes his time sucking bruises into Harry’s beautiful pale skin.

 

Louis grabs lube from his bedside table, crawling in between Harry’s spread thighs. Harry shivers when Louis pours some onto his finger, pressing it into him.

 

“Fuck,” Harry moans in pain, it’s been awhile since he’s last had sex and he’s feeling it now.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Louis whispers in his ear, pressing kisses to Harry’s lips as he moves his fingers. Harry moans in pleasure this time, rocking onto Louis’ finger. Louis soon adds another, scissoring the boy open. Harry’s moans are driving him crazy and he can’t help, but touch himself as he watches Harry swallow his fingers when he adds another.

 

“You look so good baby, so beautiful,” Louis says, lining his cock up with Harry’s entrance. Harry pulls Louis forward into a kiss, tensing when Louis pushes in slowly.

 

“Lou feels so good,” Harry whimpers, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist.

 

“You’re perfect Harry,” Louis moans, starting to thrust into his fiancé. _Fuck,_ it’s now that it’s truly hitting Louis that Harry is going to be his forever. Harry lets out more whimpers and moans as Louis chases his orgasm, reaching it a few minutes later when Harry creates a death grip around him.

 

“I won’t let him touch you, you’re mine,” Louis promises, sucking a love bite into Harry’s neck. “My beautiful princess,” Harry whines in the back of his throat, pushing Louis off of him who only laughs.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is going to be only a few more chapters and I'm going to try and focus on finishing it.
> 
> Comment if anyone is still reading this.xx

Louis glares at the smirking figure sitting across from him, his eyes hardened. Harry is beside him, shifting uncomfortably as the man’s eyes drag up and down his standing body, licking his lips every few seconds.

 

 

“Why did you let Nick inside the palace?” Louis asks, trying to keep his anger hidden away in his chest.

 

 

But judging by the smirk Lucas gave him, he doesn’t think he did a good job hiding his hatred.

 

 

“I don’t know who this Nick guy is. Is he a friend of yours, beautiful?” He looks over at Harry who has a blush of embarrassment and uncomfortableness staining his cheeks.

 

 

Louis grits his teeth in anger, reaching over the metal table and grips the man’s chin.

 

 

“Eyes on me. You’re talking to me, not him.” Lucas gives him a fake pout looking at Harry once again.

 

 

“But he’s too beautiful to  _not_ look at.” Lucas smirks at the angered prince. “Keeping such beauty away from a person’s eyes should be considered a crime, your highness.” Louis only rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Aiding in an attempted kidnapping  _is_  a crime, which is why I’m interrogating you. So cut the shit and let’s get down to business.” Lucas rolls his eyes, but nods.

 

 

“Ask away, Prince,” Lucas says, and it was obvious he was containing attitude he wanted to let out.

 

 

“Why did you let Nick in?” Lucas bites his lip.

 

 

“Why do you assume it was me?”

 

 

“Nick told Harry that the guy who let him in wanted the same thing as him and that was to have Harry. I know for a fact that you want him—”

 

 

“I won’t deny my attraction, but that doesn’t mean I let the guy into the castle.” Louis rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Of course it does—”

 

 

“Are you kidding me? Just looking at him can make someone horny. He's literally sex on legs. I'm not the only one in this castle who wants to fuck the shit out of him. Many of the servants and guards talk about him and what they would do to him if they only had the chance. You didn't exactly pick an ugly guy to marry, people are going to want him. The fact that you assume I'm the only one makes me question whether you know what you have or not.” Lucas shrugs as he bites his lip, looking at Harry's innocent face. Louis tugs at Lucas’ hair.

 

 

“Don't fucking look at him like that! He's mine, understand? I'm the only one who gets to touch him, mark him, and fuck him. Me, so don't even attempt it.” Lucas shrugs, smiling.

 

 

“I suppose my right hand and my imagination will have to do then, huh?” He chuckles. Louis glares at him, looking him in the eyes. There’s a disgusting shimmer in them and it makes Louis sick.

 

 

“Louis, let him go.” Louis hears Harry say, but he doesn’t want to listen. This man is disgusting.

 

 

“You better not lay a fucking hand on him—”

 

 

“What about two when I bend him over your bed and fuck him until he can only remember my name—”

 

 

“Stop.” A voice booms through the door. Liam. Louis feels his hand on his shoulder as he tries to pull him away from the suspect. “Go take care of Harry, he’s not doing well. He’s in your room.” Louis’ eyes soften in concern. He looks at the smirking Lucas once more before letting him go roughly, walking out. When he finds Harry, he’s sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Louis shuts the door and sighs, sitting beside his boy and hugging him.

 

 

“What’s wrong—”

 

 

“Everything is wrong! Don’t you see that?” Harry sobs, pulling away from Louis. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he stands. “I shouldn’t have been almost kidnapped and I shouldn’t be dealing with interrogations. I shouldn’t be a fucking king in a month. I shouldn’t be in the castle with a man I’m being forced to marry!” Harry yells, glaring at Louis. “Why did you have to fucking blackmail me? I could be back home right now—”

 

 

“With what? A physically unstable house, a sick, dying mother, and a baby that needs constant attention? Engaged to Nick who would still be cheating on you and treating you like shit? He could have been hitting you right now. I helped you, Harry, so don’t give me shit! It’s your fault for having a crazy ex!” Louis screams, standing up as well, but Harry doesn’t back down.

 

 

“Maybe if I wasn’t forced to say no to him he wouldn’t have gone insane!” Harry yells, walking away from the advancing Louis. “And maybe if you had a decent best friend I wouldn’t have almost been  _kidnapped_  by him!” Harry shouts, his eyes flickering with fire in them.

 

 

“This has nothing to do with Zayn—”

 

 

“He let Nick try and take me! What the hell do you mean it has nothing to do with him?”

 

 

“I talked to him and he said he went for help—”

 

 

“Funny that I only got help because of a guard hearing me scream then, huh?”

 

 

“He was going to get help!” Louis insists, but Harry only laughs angrily.

 

 

“Check the security cameras, he walked past six guards. Liam saw the footage too.” Harry spits out, knowing that he won. But Louis won’t give up, he hates to lose.

 

 

“It’s pathetic that you’re trying to get him in serious trouble because you’re threatened by him.” Louis snarls out, watching as Harry’s face contorts from angry to furious.

 

 

“Threatened for my life? Yeah, I am—”

 

 

“Threatened that I might want him instead of you!” Louis snips. Harry’s mouth falls open in shock. Everything is silent, neither moving. Harry opens his mouth, but shuts it again, afraid to ask the obvious question. But he does it anyway.

 

 

“Do you want him—”

 

 

“Yeah,” Louis says, but he’s shocked by what comes out of his mouth. He didn’t mean that, and he doesn’t even understand where that  _came_  from. But judging by the look on Harry’s face, he doesn’t think Harry will believe him if he told him that. He grabs Harry's arm, looking at him pleadingly. “H—” Harry pulls away from Louis, looking at him like if he let Louis touch him any longer, he would burn him.

 

 

“Just fucking marry him then,” Harry says quietly, moving towards the bedroom door. Louis’ mouth drops, his eyes widen in fear. He can't let Harry leave.

 

 

“Harry—”

 

 

“And to think that while I actually loved you, you wanted him.” Harry chuckles dryly, tears forming in his eyes. Louis swallows the lump in his throat.

 

 

“You love me?” Harry sniffles, putting his hand on the doorknob, opening the door.

 

 

“Yeah, but it looks like I got screwed over again,” Harry whispers, moving out the door and shutting it behind him.

 

 

“What have I done?” Louis whispers, tears forming in his eyes. “I’ll let him cool off and then I’ll fix everything,” Louis whispers to himself.

 

 

Sadly, the damage has already been done.

 

 

******

 

 

Louis bites his bottom lip as he walks into the ballroom where the wedding is going to be held. Everything looks so beautiful and it’s horrible that this might not even be used now because of his fucking mouth. He hasn’t seen Harry since the fight last night and he needs to fix everything.

 

 

“Mum, have you seen Harry? I can’t find him anywhere.” Jay gives him a look of disappointment, turning back to fixing the centerpieces.

 

 

“Why are you looking for him?” She asks with an irritated tone. Louis looks at her confused.

 

 

“We got in a bit of a spat and I need to tell him I love him—”

 

 

“Why? You broke off the engagement, he said you wanted to marry Zayn instead.” She says, fixing the flowers with an uninterested look. She was just trying to hide her anger. Louis’ eyes widen in fear, his heart drops into his stomach with guilt.

 

 

“What?” Jay slams her hands down on the table, turning to look at Louis with angry eyes.

 

 

“He came to me crying yesterday and said that you broke off the engagement after you guys had a fight. Until he can find somewhere for Anne, Devyn, and himself to live, he’s staying with his sister.”

 

 

“I didn’t break off the engagement!” Louis screams, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

 

 

“Well it’s too late now, Zayn already knows,” Jay says, turning back to the flowers, her shuffling aggressive.

 

 

“I’m not marrying him, I don’t love him!” Louis says, sadness and anger in his voice.

 

 

“Unless Harry agrees to marry you again by this afternoon, you’ll have too. We can’t push this off any longer. You need to be crowned.” Louis shakes his head, he won’t marry anyone except Harry.

 

 

“What’s his sister’s address?” Jay suddenly stops shuffling, a small smile on her face. She knew he’d do the right thing.

 

 

“I have a car waiting outside, I was hoping this was a misunderstanding.”

 

 

******

 

 

“Hello—”

 

 

“Where’s Harry? I need to talk to him. Please!” Gemma gives him a look of concern.

 

 

“Harry hasn’t gotten here yet.” She says, but then her eyes turn cold. “The last I heard from him was when he was crying his eyes out over you. You ruined one of his relationships to be with him and now you’re throwing him away. That’s a dick move and I don’t want a king like that.” Gemma sneers, not caring how much trouble she could get in. Talking to the soon-to-be king in such a manner is punishable by law, but Louis doesn’t care.

 

 

He  _deserves_  it.

 

 

“It was a stupid fight that never should have happened. I was angry he was blaming my best friend even though Harry was partly right. I said things I didn’t mean because my mouth has a mind of its own.” Louis says desperately. “I swear to you, on my life, that I love him and he’s the only one I want to marry. I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone the way I love him.” Gemma’s eyes soften.

 

 

“I’ll call you when he gets here. But I need to get going, I’m sorry,” she says, shutting the door on the hurting prince.

 

 

Louis walks back to the car, only to see Liam’s worried face.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam looks at Louis apologetically.

 

 

“Nick escaped and no one can find or get ahold of Harry.” Louis feels like his world just crashed down all around him. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant for this story to get dark, but this chapter is. I apologize for the wait if anyone still happens to read this. I’m trying to write, but sometimes the things you love become extremely hard to do. Hopefully my slump will end soon. Enjoy.xx
> 
> *Unedited*

 

 “Fucking find him or I swear to god I'll have all your heads on a fucking platter!” Louis yells at the guards in his throne room. Liam is by his side, holding his friend's shoulder as the man is huffing angrily. The guards scurry out in fear, not wanting to anger the king-to-be anymore than they already have.

 

  
“Louis, scaring the guards isn’t going to help anything. You need to calm down—”

 

  
“Nick possibly has Harry, how the fuck am I supposed to be fucking calm!” Louis seethes, his eyes blazed with anger. “Who knows what he could be doing to him—”

 

  
“He could also be perfectly fine and Nick could be in America right now. We don’t know so calm down.” Liam places his hand on Louis’ shoulder as the soon-to-be king sits down, putting his head in his hands.

 

  
“But what if he does? What if he’s hurting him or trying to-to r—”

 

  
“Don’t,” Liam snaps, squeezing his shoulder. “Don’t think about something that horrific. Harry is strong. Even if Nick has him, Harry will fight him. Don’t underestimate the strength your boy has.” Louis smiles a bit.

 

  
Harry _is_ his and he _is_ Harry’s.

 

  
And Louis isn’t going to let Zayn, Lucas, or Nick get in between them.

 

  
Nothing will keep Harry from Louis.

 

  
Nothing.

 

  
“I want to talk to Zayn. Now.”

 

  
******

 

  
Louis waits on his bed as he waits for Zayn to arrive.

  
This is his fault. Everything.

  
The fact that he and Harry lost touch when they were younger and the fight they got into. Their engagement ending.

  
Harry possibly being kidnapped.

 

  
Louis is no longer ambivalent about the situation any longer. No. He is no longer making up excuses for his best friend. No.

 

  
He’s way too enraged to let this man’s actions go unpunished any longer.

 

  
Suddenly, there’s a knock on his door. Louis glares at the door and with his acidic tone he speaks.

 

  
“Come in.” Zayn enters the room not a second later with Liam at his side, a light smile on his face. He sees Louis laying casually on the bed and his smile turns shy and his cheeks flush.

 

  
“You wanted to see me, Lou?” Louis stands up, his eyes connecting to the honey colored ones of his old friend. He stalks towards him, reaching around him to shut and lock the door.

 

  
“It’s either Sir, Prince, or King to you.” Louis watches as his callous words and brash tone frightens the tan man, making him back up. “Go sit in that fucking chair.” The younger lad nods, rushing over to the chair.

 

  
Louis has never felt so aggressive or angry towards someone in so long.

 

  
He wants to hurt Zayn just like the man hurt him and his love.

 

  
“I’m going to talk and you will listen. I will ask you questions and you will answer. And if I dislike your answer and have Liam hurt you, you will not scream or speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?” Zayn nods with wide eyes, flinching when Louis cuffs him to the chair.

 

  
“Who let Nick into the palace the night he tried to kidnap Harry?” Zayn shrugs innocently, pissing Louis off.

 

  
“Lou, I already told you—” Louis nods at Liam, who smirks and slaps the man across the face. Zayn looks at him in shock.

 

  
“I told you not to call me that. Only Harry has that right. And I don’t like liars.” Louis sits down on a chair that’s placed directly in front of Zayn’s. “I’ll ask again and if I don’t get the answer I’m looking for, you lose this.” Louis reaches over and picks up Zayn’s pinky finger, wiggling it around. Zayn begins to tear up. “Who let Nick into the palace the night he tried to kidnap Harry?” Zayn closes his eyes in fear.

 

  
“Lucas.” Louis hums.

 

  
“Why did you bring Lucas here, Zayn?” Zayn lets out a sob when Liam grabs a knife and puts it to his hand.

 

  
“I thought it would make you jealous and realize that you want me and not Harry!” Zayn cries out. Louis signals Liam to back away from Zayn.

 

  
“Why didn’t you help, Harry?”

 

  
“I already told you—”

 

  
“Wow, you really don’t understand the concept of ‘lie to me and you lose a finger’, do you?” Louis chuckles darkly. “Do you not take my threats seriously, Zayn?” Louis smiles eerily at Zayn. “Liam, show him that I’m serious.” Liam walks over and takes Zayn’s finger, beginning to saw the knife into his skin.

 

  
“I wanted Nick to take him, fuck! Stop!” Zayn screams, making Louis signal Liam to back off. He really doesn’t want to hurt Zayn, but he needs answers.

 

  
And at the moment, he’ll do just about anything to get them. Even if that means he has to hurt Zayn in the process.

 

  
“Are you going to cooperate?” Louis asks in a condescending voice. Zayn, with tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs escaping his lips, nods in pain. “Good. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get that fixed up.” Louis says. Then he leans his cheek on his hand.

 

  
“Please, Sir—”

 

  
“Are you working with Nick?”

 

  
“N-No! I swear I-I’m not!” Louis sighs.

 

  
“Zayn, I don’t like seeing you in pain, but—”

 

  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Zayn rushes out frantically when Liam walks towards him. “I think-k Lucas might be!” Louis looks at him curiously.

 

  
“How exactly do you know Lucas?” Zayn sighs.

 

  
“I met him the week I was gone. I went to a bar to drink my feelings away and t-then a picture of you and H-Harry came on the news. He came over and s-said about how he would do anything to h-have Harry. So I brought h-h-him here to-to try and help break you guys up. Fuck, it hurts.” Zayn whimpers in pain. Louis’ eyes widen.

 

  
“He just randomly walked up to you and that was the first thing he said?” Zayn nods, pain etched onto his face.

 

  
“Y-Yeah, why?”

 

  
Everything makes sense.

 

  
“You’re such an idiot.” Louis scoffs in anger. “So you thought it would be a good. Idea to bring a stranger into the palace? One who just randomly walks up to you and the first fucking thing he says is how much he wants to fuck my fiancé?” Zayn cries out when Liam bends his finger backwards, almost snapping it. “That’s enough.” Liam lets go, but punches Zayn in the face before he turns away.

 

  
He’s pissed at Zayn just as Louis is.

 

  
Zayn lets out a groan.

 

  
“It was s-stupid. I-I know.” Louis sighs.

 

  
“Do you know where Harry is?” Zayn shakes his head.

 

  
“I swear I-I don’t.” Louis gets off the chair and walks in front on Zayn. He leans down to eye level and grips Zayn chin.

 

  
“I want to make one thing clear. I have never nor will I ever love you. You are nothing to me anymore. You will live the rest of your days in prison for what you’ve done to Harry. I hate you, Zayn Javadd Malik, with all of my heart. Mess with us again as just watch what happens.” Louis undoes the cuffs. Liam stands Zayn up and handcuffs his hands behind his back, making the boy cry out. “Once you go to the infirmary, you’ll go to a holding cell until we find Harry.” Louis walks out of the room and storms down the stairs.

 

  
“Now, it’s time to deal with the other snake.”

 

  
******

 

  
Louis slams the door to the cell open, his eyes landing on a beaten criminal.

 

  
“Tell me where Nick has him.” Lucas chuckles lightly, groaning in pain.

 

 

“N-Never. Nick will be l-long gone with Harry soon enough.” He smirks with his busted lip.

 

  
“You knew who Zayn was before you met him, didn’t you?” Lucas nods.

 

  
“It was e-easy enough to trick him. So b-blinded by l-love.” Lucas barely chuckles out. “B-But, y-you should know. H-Harry went with Nick w-willingly.” Louis’ blood runs cold. He’s frozen and he can’t breathe. “After your fight, N-Nick promised to take him somewhere you couldn’t f-find him.” He smirks wickedly. “He hates you.” Anger seers through Louis as he kicks Lucas in the stomach.

 

  
“You’re fuckin lying! Tell me where he is!” Lucas smiles, his eyes closing.

 

  
“Never.”

 

  
******

 

  
“Come on, Hazza.” Harry looks up at the camera, his eyes squinting to try and see through the darkness.

 

 

“Smile for me, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudo, subscribe, bookmark and anything else you can do for faster upates, love you guys xx


End file.
